Virus: Uploaded
by 1writer38
Summary: When discovering Sugar Rush is going to be uploaded, Vanellope is thrilled. Ralph is excited for her at first... but then he becomes uneasy. Games are vulnerable in their uploading state; so many things could go wrong. Will this change end up helping the citizens of Sugar Rush, or destroy them? Not to mention an old enemy has resurfaced, desperate for revenge.. Ralph/OlderVanellope
1. Chapter 1

**First story guys. I was inspired by all the Ralph and Vanellope stories so I decided to post my take on it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Uno**

"Ralph, Ralph, Ralph!"

Said "villain" turned his head at the noise, witnessing Vanellope leap from the train into Fix-it Felix Jr. and charge toward him, flinging herself into his surprised but waiting arms. He caught her, lifting her up to his eye level as her excited little face beamed down at him.

"Stinkbrain!" she squealed delightedly.

"Whater you doin here, kid?" Ralph questioned, trying his best to look stern, but the light in his eyes betraying him. He stood beside the nicelanders building, having been getting ready for his cue to take his place on screen and yell 'Im gonna wreck it!' for the gamer who had just entered his quarter.

"I have something important to tell you! Something so insane, it might short-circuit your brain into thinking you like chocolate!"

"Can't this wait, kid? I've got player waiting."

She grabbed hold of his ears, shaking his head vigorously. "My games getting an upgrade!"

He pulled her small hands gently away. "What?"

"I heard Mr. Litwak talking to some power guy about it. Were be going to get more tracks, better power ups, and better prizes! They were talking about some other perks too, but I couldn't hear."

Ralph smiled, patting her head. "That's great!" Though he was happy for his friend, he could see the player up on the screen starting to get agitated. He better start wrecking things soon, or they'd have a problem on their hands. "Vanellope-"

"But that's not even the best part!" the princess (No matter how many times she demanded he call her president, she'd always be princess to him) continued on without noticing. She clasped her hands, jumping up and down. "The upgrades happening tonight!"

Ralph sighed, hearing Felix's distant call of 'Ralph'. "Awesome, but Vanellope-"

"And, and-"

They were both interrupted by the loud boom of the gamer, long since fed up with the malfunctioning game, his fist connecting with the machine and the muffled yell of "Mr. Litwak!"

Ralph looked at Vanellope apologetically. "Gotta go, kid. Duty calls ."

Vanellope chuckled, jumping from his hands. "Pfft, _duty_. See you later Stinkbrain!"

Ralph waved, "I'll come by at closing time!"

"You'd better you big hobo! You don't want to have to deal with this president when she's angry!" Vanellope threatened, hoping back on the train.

Ralph smirked, making his way into the viewing of the screen. "See you later, princess!"

He laughed as he heard her call back, "I'm the president!"

* * *

A few seconds later the gamer dragged a confused Mr. Litwak up to the Fix-it Felix Jr. machine only to find the 'wrecking guy' there and already destroying half the building. He apologized to Mr. Litwak and went sheepishly back to the playing the game.

Mr. Litwak walked away, shaking his head and muttering, "Kids these days..."

**That's it for chapter one! Sorry it was kinda short. Hopefully, there will be more to come. I've got a basic idea for the story, but I'm still working it over in my head. I'm open to any suggestions you have to give, wether it be about who should be the villain is or where the story should go. Help and comments are always greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well shucks, guys! I'm so glad so many of you already like the story. Thanks for all the favs, follows, and comments! They are all valued. I'll try to live up to your expectations! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph. Disney does.**

**Chapter Numero Dos**

When the last gamer had gone and the doors had been shut and the call of "All clear!" rang throughout the arcade, that's when the games came to life.

Ralph shook the dry mud from his slacks, walking toward where Felix and all the nice landers had clustered in front of the building. The day had been slow and very long. Gamers came and went, with not enough time for him to slip away, but giving him plenty of time to think. All he thought about was Vanellope's game upload. And the more he thought about it, the more his excitement gave way to worry.

"Are you alright, Pal?" Felix's voice brought him from his thoughts. His eyes refocused to find Felix staring up at him in a concerned fashion.

"Its nothing." Ralph brushed him off.

"Does this have anything to do with why Vanellope was here earlier?" His friend inquired. "What did she say? You look awful worried."

Ralph sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's, Sugar Rush is getting uploaded."

"That's great!" Felix exclaimed, but then noticed the frown hadn't left Ralph's face. "That's great, right? So why would you be... Oh."

Ralph hurried to explain himself. "It just- It's dangerous, right? And its such a young game, too. Their so much more vulnerable..." He lowered his head. "What if something happens to her?"

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm. Felix gave him an understanding smile. "You can't wring your hands and roll up your sleeves at the same time, Ralph. There's nothing you can do to stop this from happening. All you can do is wish her luck and hope for the best."

Ralph knew the hero was right, he just didn't want to admit it. It was so much easier to simply wreck things first, think things over later.

He nodded grudgingly. "Yah, yah, alright. I'll go wish her luck. Happy?"

"Wish her luck for me as well!" Felix said happily, then suddenly grew nervous. "And you should be careful too. You know how she gets when you mention any doubt in her-"

"I know." Ralph groaned.

"I'll see you later, brother. I'm going to see Tamora, but I should be back by the time you return."

Ralph smirked. "Alright. Have fun."

Ralph took the train from Fix-It Felix into Grame Central Station. He quickly made his way through the throngs of characters, heading straight toward tunnel with the flashing Sugar Rush Speedway sign over it.

The alarms blared as soon as he approached. Ralph was usually annoyed by getting stopped, but today it was somehow reassuring. It made it feel like any other day.

Surge appeared, his semi-solid form rigid. "Halt! No one is authorized to enter Sugar Rush until further notice."

Ralph suppressed a groan. "Surge, I'm just going to see Vanellope. Like I have a thousand times before."

"Sorry, Wreck-it." Surge didn't sound at all sorry. "Sugar Rush is on lock-down due to complications in the up-load."

Ralph felt worry creep into his veins and take a hold on his heart. "Wha... What do you mean... complications?"

"It had something to do with the princess." Surge shrugged.

The worry turned into panic, twisting pain filling his chest. He tried to grab hold of Surge's shoulders, but his hands slipped through his vapor-like persona. His voice lowered to a dangerous growl, "What's happened to her?"

"Don't know. No one can enter the game until tomorrow morning."

Ralph looked down the tunnel of Sugar Rush, greeted only by a large dark wall. He waited for a moment, hoping the darkness would suddenly disappear and Vanellope would rush out to greet him, laughing about how she couldn't believe he'd bought it, that'd she'd been fine all along, and how he shoulda seen the look on his face. Then he clenched his fist and huffed, storming back to his game.

**There's a little bit of suspense for yah. I hope you guys liked it! I'll try to up date by tomorrow, but I have test to study for and I broke my iPod today which is usually what I write on. Suggestions for story are welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favs, comments and follows! I appreciate them I really do. Sorry I posted this so late, but I had a long day at school. I crashed as soon as I got home. Then I typed this all out, went to post it, and accidentally deleted it. Nice, right? So please excuse this if it's sloppy. I'm too tired to really edit it, but I wanted to post it tonight. Might fix it up later. Anyways, enjoy chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph**

**Presenting**

**Chapter Numero Tres**

Ralph stomped through Grame Central Station. Those who caught a glimpse of his face scurried out of the way. He looked ready to kill. He made it back into his game, making a beeline toward the junk yard where he could pound the few bricks that still remained there into dust.

"Ralph!" he heard Felix shout in greeting. He was still in front of the building, having just ended a conversation with Mary. Apparently, he hadn't even left for Heroes Duty yet. "Your back early. How'd it go?"

He brushed past him, muttering. "The games on lockdown."

"What?" Felix yelped, scrabbling after him. "What's happened?"

"I don't know."

"But," Felix insisted cautiously. "You must know something."

Ralph pressed on toward his destination finally reaching the bricks and climbing up a little ways. "I don't want to talk about it, Fix-It."

He swung his fist at the bricks and they dissolved like powder. The hero winced and backed up a few paces. "Is _she _alright?"

Ralph only grunted and slammed his hand down again. And again.

Felix shook his head and shuffled away, mumbling "I'll just go tell Tamora then."

Ralph, stayed up on his pile of slowing dwindling bricks until late in the night, after Felix had returned and long after everyone else in his game had gone to sleep. He didn't stop wrecking things that entire time. Or stop thinking.

When he finally got home he was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He just wanted to go to sleep, the morning came faster that way, but his anxiety kept him awake. And the few times he did doze off, there were nightmares. Horrible, gut retching nightmares that portrayed everything that could have happen to Vanellope, in the most horrific way possible.

It was relief when morning finally came. He jumped out of bed and got ready like he would any other day, albeit slower and with a heavy heart. He walked outside, seeing the lights on in the nice lander apartments, a sign that they were also up and getting ready.

He knew Felix wanted to come with him to see if Vanellope was okay; that he was worried about her, too. But, truthfully, he didn't want to have to deal with Felix at the moment. So he took the train to Grand Central Station without him.

Already, a crowd had gathered. Hundreds of characters had gathered around the entrance to Sugar Rush Speedway. The could hardly make out the games colorful sign, let alone get through the crowd.

For the front of the crowd he heard Surge's monotone voice announce, "It is now, officially, morning. I'll be opening the game now."

A bright light filtered into the station as the wall was brought up. Ralph couldn't see anything, but he was sure he heard the squeal of tires, a tell tale sign that Sugar Rush's candy coated train had pulled into the station.

His breath hitched when a loud, undistinguishable murmur erupted from the front of the crowd. They sounded worried. He started to push his way to the front.

Then yell reached his ears- something resembling the voice of a little Sugar Rush girl he knew- and he charged forward. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted. Villains and heroes alike jumped to make room for him as he forced his way to the game. He quickly made it to the entrance and the remaining characters parted to let him through.

What he saw made him stop short. Because, for all the things he imagined could have happened, out of all the things he thought could have gone wrong, he certainly hadn't expected this.

**And, this chapter was short. Sorry, guys! I wanted it to be a cliff-hanger. Plus, I'm having some trouble with the next chapter. Those of you who want me to continue this, mind giving me some ideas to help jump start the creativity engine in my head? And, please, if I've gotten anything wrong, let me know. As always, ideas and review and greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this pitifully short chapter! The next one will be longer, I think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It has recently come to my attention that you don't have to take a train to get into Sugar Rush. Well, you do in this story! I was planning on making this a really long chapter, but seriously guys I have the worst luck. I was trying to upload it and I succeed in that part, but some how deleted everything I had for future chapters. I worked so hard, too! Well, apart from all that negativity, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the favs and follows! And a special thanks to everyone who commented! Your suggestions were really helpful! Now enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**And now...**

**Chapter Numero Four**

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted. "Are you-"

He stopped short, staring at what he knew to be Vanellope, but was having a hard time believing. She was... Older. An adult. She still wore her green hoodie and brown skirt, but they were neater, polished, somehow suiting her better. Her hair was still littered with candy, but it was in a lower ponytail and the length reached her mid-thigh. The most striking change was her face. She'd lost the baby fat and childlike roundness, and her ears seemed to almost be the right size for her head, now. But her eyes were still big and held that ever prominent glint of mischief, lips still quirked in that same impish grin.

"Are you..." Ralph muttered. "I mean..."

Vanellope smiled a struck a hero pose, "What do you think of the new me, Ralphie boy? Impressed? Speechless?"

Ralph's lips twitched into a smile. At least her personality hadn't changed all that much. He swallowed his shock.

"Huh... uh... Wow." No matter how hard he tried to force it down, Ralph blushed. "Sorry, kid. You look good. I just wasn't expecting such a big change."

He noticed her shoulders sag the tiniest bit. Her smirk became an annoyed grimace. "Yah, it was a tad shocking to me, too."

He frowned, placing a large hand on her shoulder and led her away from the crowd. People stared at Vanellope as they passed. "So your okay? Your not in any kind of danger? When Surge wouldn't let me in the other day"

Vanellope cut him off with a snort, her smirk returning so quickly he almost forgot it had even left. "I'm fine, you big softy. It just took longer than we thought it would to re-wire my coding. You know, since I'm such a special case." She meant her glitch. She'd come to appreciate her glitch but she didn't necessarily enjoy announcing her problems to the entire arcade. She glared at Surge. "Apparently fudge face over there didn't get the memo."

Ralph nodded though he couldn't help feeling something was still wrong. He pushed that thought away for the moment and focused on Vanellope. "We should celebrate! Felix and Calhoun will want to know your alright. They were (cough, cough) worried about you... We could go to Tappers?"

Vanellope's eyes lit up. "Yah, that sounds-"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." Vanellope groaned. Ralph tore his eyes away from her to see Sour Bill coming up behind them. He hadn't even realized he had been beside Vanellope. "Your not even supposed to be out here, are you, Princess? Going to another game is completely prohibited."

"Wait, why can't she?" Ralph asked, and when the thought came to his mind, he had to suppress his groan. "I knew it. The stupid uploads given you some kind of virus, right? Come on, let's get you back-"

"What? No! I just gotta to take it easy for a little while." He gave her a look, demanding she tell the truth. She stomped her foot. "Look, don't make this harder for me." She glared at Sour Bill, who remained stoic. "Grouch Pouch here already does more nagging then I can handle. I had to beg him to let me out today. I'm fine, Ralph. Seriously."

Ralph looked toward Sour Bill to see if she was telling the truth, but she cut him off. "Besides, we can't go to Tappers! You need to come see Sugar Rush! It'll make you wet your hobo pants!"

"Well," Ralph shrugged, smiling. "Alright. Let's go see all those new racetracks you've been bragging about."

"Yes!" Vanellope squealed, immediately scampering off toward her game. Ralph made to go after her, but was halted by a gloomy voice.

"Uh, Ralph," Sour Bill moaned. "A word."

Ralph stopped and kneeled down by Vanellope's assistant. Sour Bill moved in closer so no one could overhear their conversation.

"Listen, Ralph." He warned, voice low. "Vanellope's coding is still fragile. Every time she leaves the game, she's endangering herself. I can keep her from leaving Sugar Rush for only so long. And there's something I haven't told her." He looked glanced around, paranoid. "Something's hap-"

"Come on, Ralph!" Vanellope called, having taken a seat on train. "We only have a few hours left before the arcade opens. Were burning gaming time!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back, then turned toward Sour Bill again. "What were you saying?"

Sour Bill opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then decided against it. "Later. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." Ralph replied, somewhat confused and a little bit nervous. He left Sour Bill and joined Vanellope on the train. When he sat down she grabbed his arm and squeezed, grinning widely. He felt all his worries instantly melt away and relaxed as the train took them to Sugar Rush.

**Next chapters contains some important junk. Just Saying. I _will_ be posting two chapters tomorrow, but they'll either be coming really early in the morning or really late at night. Or, quite possibly, they could just appear in the middle of the day. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know of any errors and let me know what they actually _ are_. I would really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, look, the next chapter! I hope you'll like it. Sorry, but I might not post the sixth chapter tonight. I do have school tomorrow. That's right, I have school on Thanksgiving break! And in honor of Thanksgiving, I'd like to thank all my lovely followers and commenters and those who have favorited this story! I'm so thankful for you guys!**

**sassybutt32: Thanks for the comment and suggestion! I didn't even think about it and will fix the problem! Thanks for letting me know!**

**Chapter Numero Five**

"Theres a new track in the Candy Cane forest." Vanellope explained, dragging Ralph through Sugar Rush by one of his massive hands. They were heading toward the castle, which was taking a lot longer than usual because of the doubled size of the land scape. "The trees are way bigger now and the branches connect so we can race on them! You have to be careful not to choose a double stripe, though. Rancis drove onto one when we were testing it earlier, and went straight into the Nesquick pit. It took us forever to get him out."

She jumped up and down, pointing to a familiar landmark. "And, and look! Diet Cola Mountain is now Diet Cola Mountains!"

Ralph was trying to pay attention to what she was saying, he really was. The changes in Sugar Rush were spectacular, from the new track through the junk yard where broken charts came after you and tried to make you wreck, to the small village surrounding the castle for the other racers. Even another castle-like structure had appeared, but Vanellope had explained it was used mostly for racing like in Mario Chart.

Everything was bigger and amazing, but he just couldn't focus on it. He was preoccupied with Vanellope. The feeling of her hand on his, the warmth that spread across his cheeks when he looked at her grownup appearance. He smiled and let her rabble on about the new castle layout, but he wasn't really hearing what she was saying.

"-and then I'll get Duncan to take you back to Game Central Station, okay? You only have to follow one road, but, knowing you, you would probably get lost."

"Uh huh." He droned.

"Hey," She stopped walking and he nearly knocked her over when he ran into her. She caught herself, then stared up at him. "Are you even listening to me, Stinkbrain?"

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Then what did I say?"

His smile fell. "Well, Uh... You were talking about Sugar Rush, obviously."

"Wow, that's specific!" she shook her head, pony tail swaying. "I was saying that I was gonna take you to check out my new kart, then give you a quick tour of the castle before the arcade opens. But since you can't be bothered to even listen to me-"

"Geez, what do you want from me, kid? I'm not gonna memorize everything you say."

Vanellope snorted. "Come on. This way."

She led him behind the castle, which looked the same even though Vanellope assured him there were some wicked improvements. Behind the huge structure laid a small one-ring track used for first time racers and practice and parked in front of it was the kart he and Vanellope had made and het new kart. It looked pretty similar to the old candy karts the other races used but it had it was big enough to seat two people.

Vanellope walked up to it, patting the hood affectionately. "I know, I know, it's not a good as our kart, but she's pretty fast." She nodded toward the smaller car. "But don't worry, I'm not getting rid of it. I'll figure something out. So what do you say, Stinkbrain? Want to see what this baby can really do?"

"Maybe you can show me when your feeling better." Ralph scratched the back of his head, pointedly avoiding her eyes.

"But I'm feeling fine now." She whined. "Come on."

"But your sorta fragile-" as soon as the words hand left his lips, he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

Her eyes narrowed and she turned slowly around to face him. "I can drive, Ralph. I won't burst into flames."

"Right." Ralph put his hands up. "I know that. Just be careful, you know."

Vanellope huffed, shooting him a look before she hopped into her new kart. She took off down the track at breakneck speed and did a series of risky turns and spins. He knew she was just doing that to spite him. Didn't mean he didn't react the way she had intended him to.

"Oh, come on!" He shouted. Something akin to fear fluttered in his stomach. "What did I just say?"

She sped around the track a few more times, then stopped in front of him. "See?" She stuck out her tongue. "I can take care of myself."

"Yah, yah. Can you just give me the tour now?"

They walked back to the front of the castle, bickering like children.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on Felix and Calhoun's faces when they see me!" Vanellope laughed.

"I can bring Felix and Calhoun by after closing time."

"No, I want to surprise them. Get them at Tappers and I'll come to you."

"Are you sure?" Ralph piped up. "Sour Bill said-"

"Listen, Ralphie boy." Vanellope glared at him and raised up to her full height, which, now that she came up to his shoulders, was a bit more intimidating. "I am not, in any way, fragile. Sir Pain-in-the-Nesquick is just overreacting. He's sour, okay? He gonna be a downer."

"Alright, I'm just saying he's gotta know something about what's going on."

"How much could he really know?" She turned away from him and looked toward the castle's main entrance, squinting. "Hey, what's that?"

Ralph looked forward too and noticed a bright and square shaped sitting on the front steps. "I don't know."

They jogged forward and discovered it was a colorfully rapped package, addressed to princess Vanellope but not saying who it was from. Vanellope picked it up.

"Ah, what." She groaned, pointing meanfully at the tag. "I thought I made it clear, I'm a president! Wonder what it is. Should I open it?"

"Why not?" Ralph looked up at the clock hanging above the door. "Oh no! There's only 10 minutes till opening time! Sorry, kid, but We'll have to reschedule the tour later!"

"Okay." Vanellope said, sounding disappointed as he took off down the road. "Just follow the Yellow Cream road! You shouldn't get lost."

"Alright!" He yelled back. "And don't open that package till I'm back!"

She looked down at the box her arms and grumbled. "Fine."

**Hmm, what's in the package? You'll find out later! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Finally a longer one! Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated if your willing to give them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I lied. Here's another, albeit short, chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wreck- It Ralph belongs to Disney**

**Chapter Numero Six**

After the Aracade was closed that evening, Felix and Ralph made their way inside the nice landers building, heading toward the small reck room they had.

"So Vanellopes okay?" Felix asked, pushing open the door to the small kitchen. Since Ralph couldn't fit into the small room, he left the door propped open so he could see him.

"Yes." Ralph replied. Felix sighed in relief. "And she wants to see you and Calhoun at Tappers later. She has a surprise."

"A surprise?!" classic Felix, easily sidetracked. "What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"Oh!" Felix disappeared from view and Ralph could hear rustling. Then he reappeared at the door way, hold one small and one extra large coffee cup. He handed the big one to Ralph.

"Thanks." Ralph smiled when he looked at the mug. Vanellope had given it to him a little while ago as a present. The side read 'World's Greatest Villain'.

Felix smiled back. "I'm going to go tell Tamora the news. She'll be so thrilled!"

"I'll walk you down."

They walked out of the building together and were 'greeted' by Sour Bill who only said "Ralph."

"Uh, you go ahead, Felix." Ralph said. "I'll catch up."

Felix gave him a confused glance, but nodded. "See you at Tappers, Ralph!" And then he was gone.

Sour Bill looked up at him. "Were supposed to talk."

"Oh, right." Ralph apologized. "Sorry, I forgot. What did you want to tell me?

"Turbos back."

Ralphs Worlds Greatest Villain mug slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground. "Thats impossible."

Sour Bill sounded gloomier than usual. "It true. He had something hidden away in the games data room. He left a small piece of his code. It was hardwired to where, if the game was to be upgraded or enhanced in any way, he would appear along with it."

Ralph shook his head, trying to process everything he was hearing. "How do you know all this?"

"I was there when he came back. I'm ashamed to say I didn't stop him. I tried to do everything I could to delayed it, but he almost saw me and I had to hide. I didn't want to trouble the princess, by telling her this, but I had to tell you, Ralph."

Ralph nodded halfheartedly.

"He's weak," Sour Bill continued. "Being that he's not all there, but he can still do some pretty nasty damage. His code is slowly growing back. Eventually, he'll be whole again. That's why we have to be extra cautious with Vanellope. We have to keep our our eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

Ralph's mind raced. He thought back to the mysterious package, which seemed more sinister than friendly now.

"Oh, no." he muttered to himself. "Vanellope."

Everything in his mind seemed to click and he went rigid, scolding himself for not seeing it sooner. Vanellope was in danger.

**Very short, very short. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, lovelies! New chapter time! I hope you enjoy this, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all the follows, favs, and comments! They make my world go round, they really do. Man, I really need to go see Wreck- It Ralph again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**And Now...**

**Chapter Numero Seis**

_In Sugar Rush, about the time Ralph ran from Fix- It Felix Jr._

Vanellope slinked into her room, after a long day of racing. The gamers had loved her new grown-up appearance and had chosen her for nearly every race and she was beat. Her room was ordinary one for a Sugar Rush resident, since she wasn't into all the princessy stuff even though she did live in a castle. It was bright green, cluttered with candy furniture and had one massive sponge cake that served as her bed. She was heading to that glorious bed now, fully intending on taking a power nap before sneaking past Sour Bill to meet Ralph and the gang at Tappers. But when she saw that brightly rapped package on her bed, she just had to open it first. She was way to curious to wait for Ralph.

She sat down on her bed and brought the box onto her lap, tearing off the sparkly blue rapping. She dug her nail into the side of the lid and popped it open. Inside, a jack in the box waited.

_Strange gift_, Vanellope thought, _Who would send me this?_

Nevertheless, she pulled the toy out, tossed away the box, and began to crank the lever on the side. A soft, playful tune filtered out, gaining speed the closer it got to popping open. She pushed it a little ways away and tried to prepare herself so she wouldn't jump.

That's when everything went wrong. The town clown head, something that was suspiciously close to the image of King Candy with lots of tiny sharp teeth, was ejected from the box. But it didn't go out then in again like a regular toy. I sprung forward, toward her, and it's teeth clamped down on her hand.

She screamed, and yelled "Sweet mother of monkey milk!", flinging it across the room. She heard the pounding of feet and her door burst open, Ralph and Sour Bill suddenly there.

"Ralph?" she asked, gingerly cradling her bleed hand. Her mind was a bit cloudy. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to warn you about the package." Ralph explained. He kneeled beside the bed. "We were in the throne room when we heard you scream. Are you okay?"

She started to nod but when then she looked down at her hand. "Ah, butt monkeys."

"Vanellope... _Your hand_." The bite was small but it was bleeding profusely. The skin around it was tinted a sickly green.

Sour Bill picked up the jack in the box. "This is the work of-" he didn't finish the sentence because of Vanellope, but Ralph got the idea. He pulled the head back and looked closely at the teeth. "Some type of liquid in it. We'll have to find out what it is."

"Sour Bill," Ralph said. "Can you have some one go get Felix?"

"Surely." He grouched.

"I don't need Felix, Ralph. I'm fine!"

"I don't care what you say, I'm having him take a look at you. This could be serious." He looked over at Sour Bill. "Get somebody to find him. Fast."

Sour Bill sped out the into the hall.

"Serious?" Vanellope looked incredulous. "It's just somebody's strange idea of a joke."

Ralph gripped his hair. "This was **not ** a prank, Vanellope."

The young woman looked at him strangely, then crossed her arms. "Alright... What's got your nickers in a twist this time?"

"Other than the fact you got attacked by a killer jack in the box?" He shook his head. "You've got enough on your plate right now, kid."

"Is that some kinda fat joke? I'm an adult now, strinkbrain."

"And yet you still call me stinkbrain."

Vanellope opened her mouth, no doubt to spout her own fiery retort, when Felix charged in.

Ralph looked toward him. "Well, that was fast."

"Ralph! What's the problem? One of the doughnuts-" his jaw dropped. _"Oh my Landa..."_

Vanellope waved with her good hand. "Hi, Felix!"

"Well, look at you!" Felix walked toward her with a spring in his step, troubles forgotten in an instant. "You're a full-fledged lady!"

Her cheeks pink, she stared pointedly at Ralph. "At least _somebody _ realizes this."

There seemed to be more to her words than she was letting on, he realized, but he didn't know what. He felt his neck grow hot. "That's not- Can we not discuss this right now? Felix, I called you here because Vanellope is hurt."

Felix's smile faded. "Hurt?"

"I'm fine, Felix." The princess pouted, looking away from both of the men. "It just a small bite."

Ralph snorted and nodded toward her hand. Felix gasped when he saw it.

"Dear heavens-" Felix exclaimed. Her hand looked considerably worse than it had a few moments ago, the veins clear seen through her pale skin and the green color had spread up to her wrist. "Oh, this doesn't look good, Vanellope."

"See!" Ralph flung his arms into the air.

Felix took out his hammer. "I should probably fix it."

Ralph noticed Vanellope's unhurt hand curl into a fist and prepared for the worst. He was surprised.

"Will it hurt?" She looked at Felix with pitiful, big hazel eyes and his heart melted. He felt more affection for her now than he thought he could ever feel. Though she was an adult now, he saw her as even more vulnerable than when she was a child with a glitching problem and he was all the more protective of her. And, right now, her eyes were filled with fear even as she tried desperately hard to hide it. It was more than he could stand.

"It'll be alright, princess." He brushed the hair away from her face affectionately. "It won't hurt."

He felt a little better when he heard her murmur,_ "President."_

The handy man hefted his hammer. "Can I see your hand, kiddo?"

Vanellope tried to smile, but it was pained. She stuck out her hand. Felix took it, tapping it lightly with his golden hammer, and she winced. Nothing happened. The bite was still there, unhealed.

"What's going on, Felix?" Ralph asked, uneasy.

"I... I don't know." Felix replied, just as nervous.

"Maybe, if you say your catch phrase?" Vanellope suggested jokingly.

Felix shrugged and exclaimed, "I can fix it!" hitting her injury harder this time. Vanellope recoiled.

"Ouch!"

"Felix!" Ralph glared down at his partner.

"It wasn't my fault!" Felix stared accusingly at the tool in his hands. "This _con-sarnit_ hammer isn't working!" Then he covered his mouth. "Oh, excuse me! I don't know where that came from."

Ralph rolled his eyes, he took the hammer out of Felix's hands. "Why won't this stupid thing work?"

"I don't know." He admitted. He looked at Vanellope apologetically. "I'm sorry, I may have to get it looked at before I can fix you."

The 'villains' eyes grew dark. "But we need to fix her now!"

Vanellope placed her small hand on his arm. "Ralph, it's okay!"

"**No**, it's **not**! He's gotta be able to..." he looked down at her and his word trailed off. She titled her head to the side.

"It's okay." She repeated. Vanellope could be incredibly annoying and loved to get under his skin, but she knew when to he needed to calm down. And she just happened to be one of the best ones at soothing him. "Let's go find Sour Bill. I'm sure he knows someone who can Felix's hammer. Then we can go meet Calhoun-"

As if he'd heard his name, Sour Bill came into the room and Vanellope stopped talking.

He approached them, stated in an exceptionally dull voice, "It's seems we may have a small problem."

**Well this was a long chapter. I'm open for ideas about the next chapter, since I'm a little stuck. I have no idea when it'll be posted because I might not have internet tomorrow. Tomorrow's my last day of school! Finally! That should give me a bit more time to write! We'll I hope you enjoyed this! And let me know if you have any ideas for the side effects of Vanellope's bite! Comments are adored!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank everyone for their favs, follows, and comments. I would also like to apologize for not updating for two days, but really, I needed a break. I had a lot of time to think of where I want to go with the story, though. I absolutely adored everyone suggestions for the bite side effects! They were all very creative! Thanks to CraftyKeronian, snickersluv, Prophet of Shadow, and all my other reviewer!**

**CartoonNick3: Yah, sorry about that, but I really like your ideas and will try to do something like it! You gave me a lot of options to work with.**

sakiko of soleana: Thanks! And I love the idea.

glitch-the-ninja: Totally loved the idea. I may tweak it a bit, but there's bound to be something like it toward the end.

sassybutt32: Loved the idea, and will probably use it in future chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Eight**

The problem turned out to be Sargent Calhoun.

"I was going to Doctor Eggman to get this tested." Sour Bill explained, holding up the jack in the box. He was leading Felix, Vanellope, and Ralph down to the throne room. "He may be a mad scientist, but he's extremely intelligent. Well I was going to see Doctor Eggman when she charged in with a really big gun, threatening to blow up the Candy Cane forest if I didn't tell her what was wrong with Vanellope and why a doughnut had drug her husband away when he had tried to explain."

Felix chuckled nervously. "Sorry, that may have been my fault, folks. When Duncan came to get me, I was in Heroes Duty and I rushed off without notifying her."

They found the Sargent pacing back and forth in front of the throne. She looked up when they entered, gaze immediately falling to the grown-up Vanellope.

Calhoun tensed, pulling out her gun. "I knew something was up." She glared at Sour Bill. "But I wasn't notified of doppelgängers."

"Sarge, its me." Vanellope rolled her eyes, stepping forward.

"Hold it right there, imposter!" she held up her gun and Vanellope froze. "You have two seconds to tell me where the real Vanellope is, or I'll blow your head off."

"Woh! Honey!" Felix stepped in front of Vanellope while the 'president' whispered to Ralph. "Yikes, who crapped in her corn flakes?"

Ralph tried to suppress his laugh while Felix continued. "This is Vanellope. Well, the new version of her. The update made all the racers are older. Everything's fine now."

Calhoun lowered her gun but she still looked suspicious. "Somebody better explain to me what the heck is going on."

They took turns retelling what had happened, from Sugar Rush's update to the jack in the box that had attacked Vanellope. By the time they had finished she had raised her gun again, fire in her eyes.

"Show me that infernal toy!" she yelled. "I'll blow it into smithereens!"

"Hey!" Vanellope yelped. She happened to be standing in front Sour Bill, who held the toy, so naturally the gun landed on her.

"Can we please put the gun down!" Ralph begged.

"Seriously!" Vanellope called, stepping out of the line of fire. "Point that thing somewhere else!"

Felix walked over to his wife and laid a hand on her gun. "It really would be best if you put it up. Besides, you can't destroy the toy, now. We still need it."

She sniffed and relented to put it back in it's holster. She looked over at Vanellope. "Sorry for threatening to kill you, squirt."

"It's alright." Vanellope waved her good hand dismissively. "I like the fact that you would've shot my doppelgänger. Kinda makes me feel loved, in a weirdly violent way."

Felix sighed in relief. "So now that everything's been explained, I think we should go with Sour Bill to see Doctor Eggman."

"Wait." Ralph said before anyone could leave. "There's more." Felix and Vanellope looked at him questioningly. Sour Bill remained silent. "I wanted to wait till we were together before I told you cuz it's not easy to say." He hadn't realized it before but now that he'd said it he knew it was true.

He took a deep breath. "I've got reason to believe Turbos back."

Calhoun's hand flew back to her holster but Felix stopped her. "Are you sure, Ralph? I thought that could never happen."

Vanellope pulled a face. "Yah, did you eat some bad gum drops or something?"

"No, guys." Ralph shook his head. "Sour Bill actually saw him come back. He's really here." He repeated everything Sour Bill had told him earlier.

"Wait, is THAT the reason you were so freaked out about the jack in the box?" Vanellope voice trembled and she looked close to panic. She held up her injured hand. "You think he did this?" She put her other hand to her head and glitched. "Ralph, he was at the castle! He could have messed with my coding! Why would he leave a stupid jack in the box if he could do that?"

Ralph had trouble finding his words. "I don't know."

"Well until you know, I'm having some of my men guard the data room." Calhoun stated. "They won't let anyone near her code."

That seemed to calm Vanellope down a little and her breathing evened out. Being an adult didn't change her fear of Turbo. Sometimes the thought of him scared her. Sometimes she just wanted to beat him up for everything thing he'd done to her and her friends. She couldn't quite figure out which she was feeling at the moment. Her emotions felt all tangled up together.

But one thing she did know was that they needed to find the psychopath before he did any more damage.

Apparently Felix had read her thoughts. "Maybe we should try to find Turbo now. While he's still weak."

"No." Ralph said. "We have to find out what he gave Vanellope first and find a way to fix it."

"Ralph, I'm fine." Vanellope sighed.

"It's first priority." Ralph repeated. He wouldn't budge when it came to her safety. "Find help, then get Turbo. Everyone got that?"

Felix nodded quickly. Vanellope groaned, her enjoyment of his worry over her fighting with her urge to find Turbo and the annoyance of being treated like a little kid. Calhoun cocked an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

Ralph have a sharp nod, realizing that was the best response he was going to get. "Alright, then. Let's go."

**Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it! Comments and Reviews are always appreciated. And If you have any ideas about where Turbo should be hiding and what the antidote to the bite should be, let me know! Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favs. I have no idea when I'll update again, but I'll try to make it soon. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, followers, favorers, and commentors. Yah, you! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it!... That's all I have to say.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Número Nine**

The group arrived at Sonic's game, making their way toward the parked blimp that was Doctor Eggman's headquarters. Ralph was on edge. Ever since they had left Sugar Rush, Vanellope had been acting strangely. She was lethargic, lagging behind as they walked and he worried about his decision to bring her along instead of making the doctor come to her. He really didn't have a choice, now.

Once they got with a few feet a nasally voice erupted a warning from the speakers on top. "Go away, girl scouts! I told you a thousand times, I don't want your rotten cookies!"

Ralph looked around before shouting. "Eggman, its Ralph! Remember that favor you owe me?"

At one of the more boring antagonist's get-togethers, the two of them had bet a favor on who could destroy the most things in a matter of five minutes. Obviously, Eggman lost.

The doctor greeted them warmly once he knew who they were. He was always kind to a fellow villain. And- he took get care to mention when looking at Sgt. Calhoun and Vanellope- pretty ladies were always welcome. Ralph and Felix were not amused. Calhoun seemed offended.  
He led them into a spacious room with a lab area on one side, and a living room with a huge window that looked out over all of Möbius on the other. They took seat on the hard, bench-like furniture, the doctor across from them.

Dr. Eggman wasn't your usual villain. He tended to act the complete opposite of his programmed character.

"So, Ralph," Eggman prompted, touching the tips of his fingers together. "What is the favor you wanted to ask of me?"

"Well, it's not really for me." Ralph admitted. He gestured to Vanellope, who slouched in the chair to the left of him. "It really concerns the kid, here. She got a pretty nasty bite on her hand and we think she might have been injected with some kind of virus."

"Injected, you say?" Eggman kneeled in front of Vanellope's chair and took her hand. Gently, he prodded the cuts in the skin. "This looks familiar. I can't put my finger on it, but I'm sure I've seen it before."  
Ralph leaned forward. "Do you know what it is?"  
"Well," Eggman scratched his beard. "I don't know. I'll have to run a few tests to be completely sure, but it looks like a pretty nasty virus." he took a few samples from Vanellope's hand and put the in glass vials.

Felix squirmed in his seat. "Well, can you, Uh, help her?"

The doctor stood up. "Hmm- this doesn't look to bad right now. I think I have something. We might be able to catch it- that is, if you start now-"

"What is it?" Calhoun demanded.

"Hold a moment." He walked over to the shelves on the wall, making clinking noises as he moved the various vials around. "Ah! Found it!" He turned triumphantly, a small glass container between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Apply this every day and it should help you build up a decent firewall. It's only a common virus protection software but it should keep it at bay."

Vanellope took it, staring at it curiously. Again, Ralph became concerned. He'd expected some kind of sarcastic remark.

"Go ahead and put some on, runt." Calhoun suggested to Vanellope. "The sooner you get well, the better."

Vanellope just continued to stare at the container, as if she hadn't heard her.

Tamora wasn't one for patience. "Kid!" she yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Vanellope jumped and stared at her like she was crazy. "What?!"

"Just put the dang stuff on your hand already!" Calhoun ordered.

Vanellope muttered to herself, "Somebody didn't get their army food rations this morning." but began to apply the cream-like substance to the bite anyway.

Eggman sat back down, pursing his lips. "How did you say you acquired it?"

"We think our old friend Turbo left it as a surprise for the Princess." Ralph paused, waiting for Vanellope to correct him, but she had finished with her injury and was now staring blankly ahead. It unnerved him so much he almost forgot what he was saying. "It was disguised as a gift."

Eggman shuddered. "I hated that game." He paused, looking over Vanellope. "You should probably keep an eye on her. Every virus has it side effects, and until I figure out which one were dealing with, there are many things that could occur. She just underwent an upgrade transition, correct?"

Calhoun nodded, "Affirmative."

His shoulders sagged, like he'd hoped he'd been wrong. "Just keep an eye on her. She seems... Distant. But that could just be from exhaustion. It sounds like she's been through a lot in the last couple of hours."

_She's been through worse and not acted this way_, Ralph thought. But for the others benefit, he agreed. "That's probably it."

"While were here," Felix piped up. "Would you mind taking a look at my hammer? It doesn't seem to be working properly."

Eggman took the hammer from Felix and inspected it. He rufled around the room until he found a broken mug, hit it with the hammer and it was magically unbroken again.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, Felix."

Felix and Ralph exchanged uneasy glances. Eggman handed the tool back over to it's owner.

Felix took it carefully. "Thanks."

Ralph stood up. "If that's all you can tell us right now, we'd better get going. The arcade going to open soon."

Felix hopped up after him. "It was nice meeting you Doctor Eggman!"

Tamora got up too and saluted. "Doctor."

Ralph noticed Calhoun look toward Vanellope who hadn't said anything. When she glanced over she saw the poor thing curled up in a ball in her chair, fast asleep. The Sargent groaned, though he saw her face softened the tiniest bit. She walked over to the young woman and picked her up, hoisting her over her shoulder. "Let's go, ladies. This ain't exactly cake baking."

Ralph allowed himself a smile, though he made certain not to let Calhoun see.

Eggman bid them farewell and everyone filed toward the door. Ralph paused. He waited until everyone had left, then turned back to his fellow villain.

"Doctor?" He called and Eggman turned around. "Thanks. Really."

He smiled. "I'll let you know when the results are in."

**So... I had mumbo mamma brain writers block. I forced myself to write through it and this is what I created. Look away children! I hope your liked it, anyways. Uh, if you guys have any questions, you can ask me. I'll post responses in the next chapter! Thanks to all my guests reviewers! You helped inspire me to continue this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, this is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Deiz**

Vanellope woke up once they got into back to Sugar Rush. By that time, Calhoun had passed the sleeping princess to Ralph and they were back in the castle (In a large living room with soft muffins for furniture and various candy decorating the walls). Sour Bill had disappeared.

"Waz happenin?" she asked groggily. When she glanced up at Ralph, noticing their position, and her cheeks flushed pink. For some unknown reason, her actions made his insides flutter.

Ralph coughed and set her gently down on a large chair shaped muffin. "Were back in Sugar Rush, kid. You fell asleep."

She stiffened slightly. He didn't know why, but before he could ask what was wrong, Tamora shoved past him.

"Here, Sleeping beauty," Calhoun tossed her the vial Doctor Eggman had given her, and she fumbled to catch it. Then the Sargent also took a sit and propped her feet up with another one. "I grabbed it for you."

"Thanks." The princess straitened. "Can we talk about what's _really_ important now?"

Ralph sat down on the muffin across from her. "Which is?"

"Finding Turbo of course!"

Now it was Ralph's turn become tense.

"I agree." Calhoun stated, Ralph snorted and she glared at him. "We should figure out a game plan before we have to leave.

"Where do we even start, though?" Felix exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the center of the ring of furniture. "Turbo is like a phantom. He knows this arcade better than any one!"

"Maybe we should ask around Sugar Rush." Vanellope suggested. "You know. See if any one saw anything suspicious. Turbo could be in disguise. They could have seen him and not known."

"That's not a bad idea." Calhoun approved.

"We'll meet here at closing time then?" Vanellope suggested, sounding eager.

But Ralph noticed the bags under her eyes. "Vanellope," She looked up at him with tired eyes. "Maybe you should take a day off from racing. You don't look to good."

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes. When he started to explain that he hadn't ment it that way, she cut him off. "Don't worry about me, I feel fine." She yawned and he gave her a look. "Come on, Stinkbrain, I'm already on the rolster for today. I can't just not show up."

"She's right, brother." Felix said, finally stopping his pacing to stand in front of Ralph. "She needs to be there for her game."

Ralph groaned. "**Fine**. Just don't over work it, okay? Have one of the other racers look after you or something."

She smiled, and he was the tiniest bit relieved that she was acting like her normal_ 'I do what I want and you gotta deal with it'_ attitude.

"Yah, yah, I'll be careful." She assured. "I'll see you guys later!"

And so Ralph left with the others, his heart heavy with worry for the girl he cared so much about. The short relief he felt could not make up for his growing feeling of dread. Something bad was about to happen.

**Hoped you liked it! I love all the people who fav, follow, or comment on this story! Thanks a bunch! Any suggestions for the next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fanfictioners! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Eleven**

When Sour Bill showed up at Fix- It Felix Jr.'s at closing time, Ralph had immediately expected the worst. He'd rushed to Sugar Rush, without telling Felix, expecting to see the princess bed ridden and dying. He was wrong.

He found the racers on the main racetrack, tuning their cars for the after hours race. They were all noticeably older, taller, better looking than their regular little kid personas. He frantically scanned the crowd and spotted Vanellope, who was talking with Gloyd as he checked his engine. Ralph felt his jaw drop.

Vanellope was, even though she was still pale, blushing and twirling her hair around her finger in a very un-Vanellope like fashion. She leaned close to Gloyd and whispered something in his ear and the handsome racer responded by grabbing her waist and pulling her close. The princess squealed in delight.

Ralph felt his blood boil, his worry instantly melting away for something else. Jealousy, though he didn't realize it. He could feel his face growing red.

"_What's going on here_?" He yelled, stomping toward them.

Vanellope and Gloyd glanced up in surprise, Gloyd's arm slipped from around her waist.

Vanellope stepped forward, looking confused. "Ralph?"

"Yah, hi." He stopped just in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Did you forget about us coming over?" Ralph sent a courteous glance at Gloyd. "Didn't you mention anything to them? Or were you too _distracted_?"

Her stance became defensive. "Of course I did! Didn't Sour Bill tell you?"

All the other racers stopped what they were doing and gravitated toward their leader to find out what was happening. Ralph felt uneasy. "What are you talking about?"

Vanellope shook her head. "I sent Sour Bill to tell you that you guys should probably come later, after the race. We were trying to finish it before you guys got here. I didn't expect you until after."

"The race?" He asked. "Can't that wait till later?"

"Dude, we can't reschedule it!" Gloyd protested. "We'll get the race over with, then we'll be more than happy to answer all your questions. Right guys?"

All the other racers nodded or muttered their agreement. Ralph really, really didn't want this punk (In his opinion) to get the better of him, but he didn't really have a choice.

"Fine." He grumbled, still glowering.

"Alright, everyone go back to fixing your own karts!" Vanellope yelled with a smirk. "Race starts in fifteen minutes. Nothing to see here."

The racers all left grudgingly, including Gloyd. Vanellope went to follow him, but Ralph grabbed her arm, dragging her off a little ways.

"What's up with you and that boy?" Ralph growled. "Was he bothering you?"

"What!? No!" She pulled her arm away, frowning. "We were just talking Ralph!"

He crossed his arms. "It didn't look like you were just talking."

"Fine! We were flirting, alright?" Vanellope relented. "What's so bad about that, Stinkbrain? I'm an adult, I can handle myself around guys."

"With pumpkin breath?" He scolded. "Really?"

"Why do you care who I flirt with, anyway?" She sounded hurt.

Ralph hadn't expected that. He froze, and she stared up at him. "I... I don't-"

"Vanellope!" Gloyd called, running up to them. "Come on, I'll look over your kart before the race."

She gave Ralph an angry look and let Gloyd put his arm around her. He started to lead her away.

Ralph felt his anger slowly dissolve into self-loathing. He felt like a jerk for over reacting.

"Vanellope." He called, but she either didn't hear him or didn't want to. She didn't turn around.

**Next chapter be up soon! For the record, I actually like the Gloyd/Vanellope pairing. It just needed to be this way for this story. Hope yah liked it! Thanks to everyone who commented and faved and followed. Replies will go up in next chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just to be clear, this is a Ralph/Older Vanellope story. Sorry if there was any confusion! Last chapter was about making Ralph jealous. Thanks for your suggestions everyone! Even if I don't use your idea, I really liked all of them.**

**CartoonNick3: Im so glad you like everything! I really like your suggestions for Eggman and will probably use them! Thank you so much for all the impute!**

**Bluejay20: First, thank you! Umm, I'd say they are around 25, 27. And he's jealous and overprotective. But mostly jealous!**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Yes! Jealously!**

**sassybutt32: So sorry I confused you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph.**

**Chapter Número Twelve**

Felix and Calhoun showed up a few minutes before the race started, as all the racers were lining up to throw in their coins. Ralph was sitting in the stands among all the candy citizens.

"Ralph!" Felix and his wife ran up to him. Felix panted heavily while Calhoun breathed normally. "What.. What happened to you? You just disappeared. Sour Bill told me that you just ran off before he could tell you Vanellope's message. I know she wanted us to wait but I wanted to come and see what was wrong."

Ralph's hand slid through his hair. "It was nothing."

"Bu-But Ralph-" Felix saw his pleading look and stopped his prying.

"Well as long as were here, we should watch the race." Calhoun suggested. "It shouldn't take long."

The couple took a seat beside him. They watched as the racers got into their karts and the crowd roared with cheers. Felix cheered along with them. Calhoun wasn't the type to, and Ralph was feeling too lousy to even try.

An alarm sounded and the racers were off. Taffayta in the front, Gloyd behind her, with Vanellope in the middle. All the others racers scattered around them. The gang watched on the big screen as they raced through the Candy Cane Forest and past Diet Cola Mountain. Vanellope glitched to the front, avoiding a cherry bomb and sending Candlehead into a pile of ice cream.

The karts were nearing the finish line now.

Ralph watched Vanellope's kart closely. The car veered dangerously close to the edge of the track and Ralph stood up in his seat, trying to catch a glimpse of Vanellope. The camera zoomed in on her kart and they could abruptly see her on the mega tron. The roaring of the crowd vanished with a collective hush. She was glitching violently, though it was clear she was still trying to maintain her karts course. Felix gasped and he and Calhoun stood up as well.

"What should we do?" The handy man yelped.

Calhoun cocked her gun. "I know what I'm doing. It's time to end this race."

Vanellope image stopped glitching, stopped moving completely, and she slumped over the wheel. Calhoun froze in her trek to watch the screen. With out it's driver to direct it, the kart swerved and crashed into a large lollipop, that toppled over onto the kart. A loud, sickening crunching sound filled the air.

"No!" Ralph yelled, nearly shoving Calhoun off the bleachers in his haste to get to the track. He heard Felix's yell of 'Wait Ralph!' but ignored him.

He was the first one to reach her. The kart was entrapped by the lollipop head, the front of it completely smashed in and Vanellope trapped inside. She was still unconscious. Her head was bleeding.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the faint sound of someone screaming and there was the screeching of tired. He ripped open the kart and dragged the princess out.

She looked worse up close. There was a heavily bleeding cut on her head and she stayed limp in his arms. He brushed hair away from her face, smearing blood across her forehead. His stomach lurked.

Felix appeared in front of him, looking concerned. Calhoun stood behind him.

"Felix." he looked at his partner imploringly. "Please... Help her."

Felix took out his hammer, kneeling down and taking her from his arms. He cradled her head in his lap, and, as lightly as he could, hit the gash on her forehead with the hammer. Ralph held his breath as Felix examined her, praying it would work this time.

Felix glanced up at him. "She's okay."

The big guy shuddered with relief. He could see that the gash, along with the blood, had disappeared. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a desperate voice ask, "Is she alright?"

He turned, finding all the racers and candy had formed a crowd around them. It was Gloyd who had spoken.

Anger suddenly rushed into his every fiber and he turned on Gloyd. "What's wrong with you? I though you were going to check her kart! Why did you even let her drive?!"

Gloyd stumbled back, eyes growing wide. "I-I didn't know. She was acting fine before-"

His fists pounded the ground on either side of the boy. Candy dust flew up into the air. "Were you even thinking-"

"Wreck- It!" Calhoun hollered, stepping in front of the young racer. "This isn't his fault! You saw it yourself, the kids glitching caused her to crash." She gave him a harsh glare. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and carry Vanellope to the castle?"

Ralph opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind, but Felix stopped him.

"Ralph." He called, considerably softer than his wife. He shifted the unconscious girl and she groaned. "Help me get her up."

His blood was still boiling, but he lifted Vanellope into his arms and started off toward the castle, Felix following.

**Updated early because I won't have internet for at least 5 days. Hopefully this will pacify you guys for now. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter! I can't remember who exactly gave the suggestion for it, but you know who you are! Kudos to you! Please, if you have any suggestions, I still need an idea for the antidote. I really appreciate your guys support so far and I would totally give each and every one of you a big hug if I could! I'd love it if you told me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, lovelies! Sorry for the wait. Besides my lack of internet, I also had to study lines for our Christmas play. It's on Thursday and I'm freaking nervous! Haha, well thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! They're so appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Número Thirteen**

Felix jogged beside Ralph as he the big man carried Vanellope through the castle doors; Sour Bill was waiting for them. He was surrounded by a number of cotton candy people, one dressed in a doctor coat and the rest decked out in nurses outfits. Duncan and Wynchel, the police donuts, were also there.

The candy's movement were a bit faster than his usual slouching manner, the only indication he was worried. That, and his voice lowered to a moaning whisper. He instructed the two donut guards to take her, and Ralph let her go reluctantly.

Felix was surprised Ralph didn't put up more of a fight. But when the gaming partners went to follow the donuts as they rushed Vanellope to her room, they were stopped.

"Please wait here until were sure the president is stable." the cotton candy doctor ordered, turning away before Ralph could scream at her. And he did scream.

Felix covered his ears as Ralph expressed his outrage using his outdoor voice, smashing the small candy chairs that lined the throne room until he was huffing and puffing. He gave up after a few minutes, seating himself on some of the chairs that remained. His body took up four of them, and the little chairs groaned with the effort of holding him up.

Felix took a seat beside him. "See here, Ralph. You aren't doing Vanellope much good, working yourself into a tizzy."

Ralph looked at him questioningly. "How can you even be calm at a time like this?" He growled, but he sounded pleading.

"Ralph, she's going to be okay."

"I just- I'm just-" Ralph's shoulders sagged and, just when Felix thought he was going to calm down, his anger started anew. "It's just that kid, Gloyd!"

Felix groaned inwardly.

Ralph continued on. "I mean, did you see the way he was acting around her? Let me look over your kart, madam president. Let me wrap my pathetically wimpy arms around you. Gah!"

"I'm sure he was just trying to be friendly." Felix assured sheepishly.

"Uggh! This is all his fault! I want to smash his stupid pumpkin head!"

Felix noticed that his partners cheek were flushed, instead of his entire face turning beet red like every other time he got mad.

"Ralph." Felix surveyed his face then straightened with a gasp. "_Dear heavens to Betsy!"_

"What, Felix?!" Ralph demanded, exasperated.

"You- you have the honey glow." he still seemed to be in shock.

"What?" Ralph asked, wiping his cheeks like it would come off. "What are you talking about? No I don't!"

"This is marvelous!" he clasped his hands. "Oh, whose the lucky gal? Oh, what am I saying? I know who it is!" Ralph crossed his arms. "And who would that be?"

"Vanellope! Who else do you wait on hand and foot? Oh, that's why you were acting so strangely around Gloyd. You were jealous!"

Ralph sighed heavily, looking away. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Ralph, this isn't anything to be ashamed of. Vanellopes a lovely woman."

"Its not that, Felix, it's just- were so different! She's a _princess_ and I'm- well... I'm me. I mean, why would she pick me over a racer like Gloyd?"

"It doesn't matter who or what you are, Ralph. You are her best friend." Felix fiddled with his hammer absently. "I mean, look at me and Tammy. No one could have guessed her and I would have ended up together. You and Vanellope..." he gave his friend a meaningful look. "You need to give this a shot, Ralph. You've never felt this way about anyone before."

Ralph looked down, scratching his head. "I'll think about."

There was the sound of feet and Sour Bill walked back into the room. "She's awake."

Ralph stood up and flew past the assistant, toward the princesses room. Felix smiled, getting up to follow him at a slower pace.

**That's all for now, folks! Leave a comment and tell what you think! Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for my absence, its been a rather hectic week! And I've been working on another project, as well. The play went very well, thanks for all the encouraging words! Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. **

**On with the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Catorce**

Felix and Ralph sat in front of Vanellope's bed, where she lay, curled up under the covers. She looked extremely embarrassed by the cotton candy nurses mulling around her room. She had let them in grudgingly, though she really had no choice in the matter when Ralph nearly tore down the door in his haste to see her.

They had asked her multiple questions about her well being and she had answer them with a nod or a shake of the head. Ralph felt guilty, and a little uncomfortable but he had to know what was going on. So he asked the question everyone had been eager to know.

"What happened out there, kid?"

Vanellope shrugged. "I've had accidents like this before, on the few times I was able to race when I was a glitch." Her voice shook, like it always did when she lied. She hoped Ralph didn't remember. "Maybe I just got overexcited or maybe I'm allergic to the new kart's flavoring. Anything could have triggered it."

"Including the virus." Ralph added. "We still haven't heard anything from Doctor Eggman, yet. This could be some of the side effects he warned us about."

He looked down at her hand and noticed it was rapped tightly with medical tape. "How is your hand?"

She looked down at her injury, seeming nervous. "Its fine. They just rapped it to make sure it doesn't get even more infected." She squirmed under her sheets. "Ralph, I told you this has happened before. It has nothing to do with the virus, so don't get you panties in a twist. Lets just focus on the issue at hand, k stinkbrain? We need to find Turbo."

"Are you sure your feeling better?" Felix asked. "You don't feel odd?"

"I'm just peachy!" She sighed, plastering on a fake smile. "I'm up for another race right now!"

"Woah, woah, woah." Ralph held up his hands, sounding a alarmed. "No racing."

"Wha-"

"At least for a little while." Ralph said, ignoring Felix's knowing look. His heart ached as he thought about how she'd looked when he'd pulled her from the broken kart. He still had her blood on his hands. "You really worried me out there today, kid."

Vanellope looked confused though her voice sounded pitifully hopeful. "I did?"

"Yah!" Ralph exclaimed, then realized how she was looking at him. "Uh- I mean, why wouldn't i be?" He shuffled his feet, looking very uncomfortable. "I- we're, we're gonna- Felix and I, I mean. We're going to go back out there and help Calhoun with the questioning."

He jumped up and stood by the door, looking at his partner expectantly. Felix stood up, but before he left he kneeled down beside Vanellope.

"He really was worried, you know." He whispered. "He even threatened your, umm, little friend after you crashed."

Her eyes widened. "He did?"

Felix nodded, than winked at her. "You didn't hear it from me." He went on his way, nodding to Ralph as he went out the door. Vanellope shook herself out of her stupor, watching Ralph's retreating form.

"Don't say anything about the virus!" Vanellope begged. "Please. I don't want them to worry."

Ralph stopped and scratched the back of his head. "Alright." He went to leave, but stopped. "Look, I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Stinkbrain." She smiled. "I know."

"I'm glad your alright, kid." He grinned at her and softly shut the door.

**I'd love comments! Any preferences for the next chapter? Just let me know. Until next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the follows, faves, and comments! This chapter is dedicated to the memory of a dear teacher of mine, may he rest in peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck- It Ralph **

**Chapter Número Fifteen**

Calhoun was annoyed, to say the least. Though it didn't take much for her to get aggravated, especially when the Sugar Rush racers were involved.

Things had went down hill since Felix and Ralph had left with Vanellope. For instance: Taffyta was being a sass, Candlehead kept bursting into tears, Gloyd was too distracted by his worries to answer any questions, and all the other racers were asking her stupid questions when she was supposed to be questioning them.

"Why did Vanellope start glitching?"

"She's never been that bad before." Adorableeze added.

"What's wrong with her?" Snowanna pleaded.

"What's gonna happen to our game without our president?" Candlehead wailed.

Calhoun held up her hands. "Now listen here, kids-"

"Gosh, this is all your fault, Gloyd!" Taffyta yelled.

"_Shut up_, Taffyta, it's _not_my fault! Leave me alone!" Gloyd shouted back.

Swizzle got close, invading the other racers personal space. "Maybe if you had actually checked her kart instead of making goo goo eyes at her-"

A shoving match broke out between the two men and Minty screamed.

Calhoun stepped between them, ripping the two apart, and threw them to the ground. "That's enough!"

Everyone became silent, gazing at her with wide eyes. "Listen, you _pile of miscreant_, I know your all concerned about your leader, but we've got a job to do. So which of you tatter tots is man enough to give me some answers?"

The racers were still in shock, but almost all if them stepped forward. Except for Gloyd and Swizzle, who were still on the ground, nursing bruised egos.

"Now that's what I like to see." The Sargent approved. She started to pace in front of the group. "Where were you two days ago between closing and opening hours?"

They gave short replies. Most everyone was on the track, figuring out their new karts and racetracks. But a few, namely Rancis, Jubileena, and Crumbelina, had been checking out the new village in front of the castle.

Calhoun stroked her chin, telling those who weren't there to go wait on the bleachers until she could question them further. Then she turned back to the other three racers. "Tell me, did anyone of you see anything strange happening around the castle?"

Crumbelina looked thoughtful. "Strange? What do you mean?"

"As in you saw something suspicious going on." Calhoun answered, not at all patiently. "Maybe someone delivering a package?"

Rancis and Jubileena exchanged a glance.

"We saw someone." Jubilleena admitted. "Looking back on it we probably should have said something. He looked to big to be Gloyd."

"What do you mean?"

"We saw a big, cloaked figure, putting a package on the castles doorstep. I thought it was suspicious, but Rancis..."

Rancis looked embarrassed. "I thought it was Gloyd, see. Just pulling another prank and I didn't want to rat him out. I'm sorry for not sayin anything."

Calhoun had to bite her lip to keep from shouting. If these kids had just said **something **before, Vanellope might not be in this mess. "Did you see where he went?"

"No." He said. Then he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "But this fell out of his pocket. I was gonna give it back to Gloyd, after the race, but since its not actually his..."

He handed the slip of paper to Calhoun.

Crumbelina watched the exchange curiously. "What's all this about?"

Calhoun didn't answer, but nodded them toward the bleachers were the others sat, talking among themselves. "You can have a seat now."

They left slowly, Rancis with his head hung low. Calhoun waited until they were seated, then opened the piece of paper to reveal dark black letters. Her eyes scanned it quickly, going wide in shock.

She didn't notice Felix and Ralph coming back for the castle.

"Hey, sugar lumps, how's the interrogation going?" Felix called. She turned slowly to face her husband and Ralph as they came up to her. They noticed her twisted expression and stopped walking.

Felix tilted his head. "Uh, honey?"

She handed them the paper without a word. The gaming partners eagerly read what was written.

The black letters spelled out a dreadful message.

**_Six days before she dies. No regenerations. I'll be in touch._**

The quiet was torn open by Ralph's roar of rage.

**Sorry for ending the chapter that way, it was a bit weak. Just to clarify, Rancis hadn't actually read the note so he didn't know it spelled out Vanellope's doom. And this was all happening while Felix and Ralph are talking to Vanellope in the castle. I really want more suggestions for the coming chapters, guys, because my mind is brain fartin like crazy with all the final exams this week. So if you want chapters to be posted faster, give me some ideas! I'd appreciate them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, peeps. Been a while. I decided to finish this story. Yes, its true! I've actually got it all written out, completely, and will update ****_every_****_day_****! Get ready and get excited! Surprises await...**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero Sixteen**

_"Run for your lives!"_

Arcade characters scattered in Game Central station, fleeing to any open games, doing anything to get away for what was happening. Ralph was on a rampage.

"Turbo!" Ralph shouted, overturning benches. "Come out, your coward! Come out and face me!"

"Ralph stop!" Felix yelped, doing his best to keep up with his partner. "Your scaring everyone!"

"Soldier halt!" Calhoun commanded. Ralph completely ignored them and continued to destroy things of value. The Sargent and her husband slowed down.

"Tammy, what are we gonna do?" Felix squeaked, wringing his hands.

Calhoun sighed. "I'm calling for backup."

_Back in Sugar Rush._

Thud, thud, thud. Three soft knocks echoed from Vanellopes bedroom door.

Without giving it a second thought, she called. "Come in!"

The door creaked open. Gloyd's head popped into view from behind the frame.

"Gloyd!" Vanellope exclaimed. "I thought you were being interrogated."

"We were." He smirked, but it was weak. "But I snuck away when they weren't looking. How are you feeling?"

Vanellope smiled with a roll of her eyes."I'm just peachy."

"Good, good." He seemed distracted. "I'm glad to hear that. Really. Everyone in the kingdom is concerned for your safety."

"You guys worry too much. I'm as healthy as a horse!" She coughed to prove her point. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit er- out of sorts."

Gloyd was suddenly at the side of her bed, kneeling down beside it.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I should have told you this sooner."

Oh dear. He only used the term 'Your Majesty' when it involved serious business. She hoped he wasn't doing something stupid, like declaring his love or something equally ridiculous. She really didn't want to have to deal with that at the moment.

With a reluctant sigh, she asked. "What is it, Gloyd?"

"I've seen an intruder in Sugar Rush."

That caught her of guard. It was a little bit more complicated than him professing his love.

"What intruder?" She yelped, recovering from her shock. "Where? When?"

Gloyd scratched the back of his head. "Yesterday, around noon. I wasn't on the rolester so I was just, you know, hanging out. I saw a big, cloaked figure going into the racing castle."

Vanellope mind went into overdrive. 'Turbo. That could be Turbo! Has he been hiding under my nose all this time?' She turned back to her fellow racer. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Look, I don't know why your friends are questioning us. I just thought this might help."

"You pea brain, we could have used this information ages ago." Vanellope crossed her arms playfully. "But I appreciate your confession nonetheless."

Gloyd smirked down at her, but his eyes lit up with alarm when she swung her legs off the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to visit the tooth fairy." She rolled her eyes again. "I'm going to tell Ralph the news."

His expression turned truly terrified. "Ralph will kill me if he finds out I let you out of bed while your still injured!"

"I'm not injured." Vanellope showed him her non- bleeding head. "I'm fine. I wasn't going to mention you anyways."

"Oh." Now he seemed disappointed.

Vanellope groaned. For the love of monkey milk, boys were confusing!

She forced a smile though she was getting more than a little annoyed. "Catch yah later, Gloyd!"

She rushed from the room before he could say another word and flew out to the racetrack. She ran out of breath faster than she usually did and by the time she got to the racetrack she was panting. While trying to catch her breath, she looked for any sign of Ralph, Felix, or Calhoun, but all she saw were her racers. She went up to their group and they all looked surprised to see her.

"Vanellope!" Candlehead squeaked, eyes wide in alarm. "What are you doing out here? You should be in bed!"

The 'princess' dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "What happened Ralph and Felix?"

They all looked at each other nervously. Taffyta seemed then only one unfazed and answered her. "They went to Game Central Station, Van. I'd hurry up. Ralph seemed a little upset."

"Okay..." She suspected they had left something out, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. "See you guys later, I guess."

And she heading of to Game Central Station. Unbeknownst to her, she was in for a surprise.

**Next chapter comes out tomorrow. Thanks to everyone that supported this story and have kept up with it so far, even when I wasn't updating. Your support is appreciated! Well, tell me what you think and I'll see you guys soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yah, I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. Glad your reading it his pitifully short chapter. Almost forgot to upload it...**

**Chapter Número Seventeen**

Vanellope walked into Game Central Station with a gasp. Nearly everything was destroyed. Benches were overturned and destroyed. There was hardly any characters about and those who were clung to the walls, looking terrified. She heard shouting and saw the outline of Calhoun and Felix, standing in front of a massive object that was writhering and swaying.

She took a step forward and realized that mass was _Ralph_, just barely being held down by seven of Calhoun's soldiers. They were the ones yelling.

"Ralph stop!"

"Ralph, calm down!"

"Cawalsky, restrain his arms!"

And Ralph yelling. **"Let me go!"**

All thoughts of what Gloyd had told her flew out of her mind.

"Ralph!" Vanellope raced toward them and Calhoun and Felix whipped around in surprise. "Ralph stop it, you big noob!"

"Vanellope?" Ralph's movements stilled as he turned toward her in confusion. He practically knocked all of Calhoun's men down in his rush to get to her. He grabbed her shoulders, looking for injuries. "Are alright? Why are you out if bed? Are you in pain?"

She was getting tired of being asked the same question over again so she decide to ignore it. "Your an idiot. What are you doing trashing the place? Are you trying to ruin your new 'good guy' reputation?"

He looked at her, hesitating. "It doesn't matter. Everything's fine now." He looked toward the men and gave a shrug of apology.

She could tell he was holding out on her and her temper flared. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Kid- it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He gave Felix and Calhoun a significant look, one she didn't miss. Then the 15 minute alarm rang out, warning everyone in the station. "The arcades about to open. You look tired. Why don't you rest at Fix-It Felix Jr. until its closing time?"

"Ralph..." Vanellope thought about arguing, but she was too exhausted. All the excitement made her head feel woozy. Besides, she felt safer with Felix and Ralph just a call away. "Fine."

Ralph had apparently been expecting a fight because he looked surprised. "Alright." He looked over at Felix. "I, uh, guess we should go then."

Calhoun cleared her throat. They turned to her and she had crossed her arms, looking at Ralph expectantly.

"Oh, right." Ralph scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Calhoun. And... Thanks. Would you mind...?"

"Yah, yah, I'll handle the Surge Protector." She did not look happy about it. "But don't expect me to bail you out, next time around."

Felix kissed his wife goodbye, and their little group headed off toward Fix-It Felix Jr. It was almost time for the arcade to open.

Felix waited outside the building while Ralph showed Vanellope to his little brick apartment. He came back outside a moment later, without Vanellope.

"Where's Van?" Asked Felix.

Ralph breathed out. "Sleeping."

"Your not.." Felix swayed nervously. "Your not going to tell her about the note?"

Ralph looked away. "No."

**So Sorry for mistakes. No time to edit. Need... Sleep. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Another short chapter.**

**Wreck-It Ralph doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter Numero Eighteen**

Day 4.

Vanellope stayed in the little brick apartment while Ralph and Felix worked. She was only half awake when the arcade closed. Ralph was dotting on her, Felix looking on in amusement, when there was a knock on the door.

Vanellope became fully awake as Ralph answered it. It was Sour Bill.

Ralph raised his eyebrows. "Bill?"

"Ralph." Sour Bill replyed glumly. "Doctor Eggman has called for Vanellope to come to his lab. But, seeing as she was over here, I figured I'd fetch you as well."

"What's wrong?" Ralph asked, alarmed.

Sour Bill looked him in the eye. "I haven't the slightest. All he said was that there was news. He didn't suggest what kind." He turned around and left. Ralph knew, even though he acted devoid, he was worried like they all were.

Ralph gulped. He looked back at his companions. "Come on, kid. Felix, you go get Calhoun."

Twenty minutes later, they were all standing in Doctor Eggmans lab, somewhat nervously.

The Doctor waited patiently until they were all seated. Everyone crammed onto the couch, except Ralph, who remained standing. Eggman clasped his hands behind his back, looking at them all measuredly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Vanellope bit her lip, noticing Ralph tense. "What's wrong with me?"

"I've discover what virus was injected into your system." He stated gently. "It's called a Malignant Neoplastic Time Bomb. It's a cancerous system that eats away at coding until it just disappears. I'm so sorry."

**Dun dun DAH! Uh, just kidding...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Remember, I haven't seen Wreck-It Ralph in over 2 months so... Sorry if people are out of character. Plus, people are kinda supposed to act differently around Vanellope because she's an adult now, so i have to try to work that in as well...**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero Nineteen**

"Fix her!" Ralph shouted. "Your supposed to be a genius, Eggman! _Fix her!"_

Vanellope jumped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ralph, please."

"There's nothing I can do, Ralph. This virus is beyond my ability to fix. I'm sorry. Your best chance now is to find Turbo."

Ralph collapsed into a chair, putting his head into his hands.

No one said anything. Then, hesitantly, Felix brought up. "She fainted earlier. Is that a bad sign?"

Eggmans eye lit up. "Actually this might be good."

"She wrecked her kart, Doctor." Ralph growled, looking up from his hands. "How is that good?"

Eggman paced in front of the group. "It could mean the antivirus worked before the virus took hold." He said patiently. "Tell me, Vanellope, are you feeling dizzy or light-headed?"

Vanellope bit her lip and sat down on the arm of the couch. "No."

"Any nauseousness or short temperedness?"

"No." She cringed when Ralph's eyes lit up in hope.

Eggman looked her over carefully, scrutinizing her response."Are you being honest? Your feeling better?"

The racer felt everyone's eyes shift to her face. Her heart pounding, she answered. "Much. I feel fine."

"We'll, ain't that finer them a june bug in May!" Felix gushed. "I'm tickled pink, kiddo!"

Vanellope flinched, but covered it up with a smile.

"There's one thing left to do then." Calhoun said, hefting her huge gun into her hand. "Let's go kick some Turbo butt!"

"Oh, Turbo! That reminds me." Vanellope yelled, suddenly back to her usually energetic self. "I know where he is."

**The End. No, I'm just kidding. I'm in a weird mood today... Aways, next chapter is better I hope.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Send me a review to tell me what you thought. Even if its just a "I liked" I'd like the reviews. Thanks for all the support!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero Twenty**

Before Ralph left, Eggman had warned him that, even if the anti-virus system he gave her worked, she'd still be recovering from the virus. She needed to take things slow. And that meant, even though he'd get an earful when he told her, she couldn't come with them to face Turbo.

So he'd made up an excuse. They needed to get supplies from Vanellope's castle before they went after Turbo, or something along those lines. He stalled, doing anything and everything in his power to dissuade her, but he could tell she wasn't buying it.

"We don't have time to go to the castle Ralph!" Vanellope yelled, exasperated, as they down the Sugar Rush roads. "We're wasting closing hours."

"Uh, it'll only take a second!" He said. As they got closer, he tried to come up with an idea of making her not want to come, while not actually telling her why she couldn't.

He and Vanellope were walking side by side down the gumdrop themed road. Calhoun and Felix were in front of them.

He looked at Vanellope from the corner if his eye. Despite what she had said at Eggmans and her normal behavior, she looked pretty sick. Her skin was ashen and her cheek were flushed, most likely with a fever. "This may be a little too intense for you, kid."

She rolled her eyes, looking slightly irritated. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"I don't know." Ralph avoided her glaring eyes, and walked a little bit faster so he was even with Felix. "Why don't you sit down for a minute while we go in? I know! Why don't you go to stay at the castle while we go get Turbo!"

"No," she repeated. "I'm okay."

Felix gave her a sideways glance. "Come on, Van, it's fine. Just take a minute-"

"I said, NO!" Vanellope screamed. Ralph and Felix stopped in their tracks. They turned to her with wide eyes. Even Calhoun seemed surprised.

She seemed to realize what she'd done and her mouth opened slightly. "I... I'm sorry, I just-" she grabbed her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Her shoulders shook and she glitched.

"I-I'm no use to you guys. Why do you even keep me around?"

Calhoun crossed her arms. "Come on, squirt. Your being ridiculous."

"We didn't mean it that way, kiddo-" Felix tried to reassure her.

"Would you guys stop calling me that?" Vanellope ground out. "I'm an adult!" Her eyes widened and she gripped her hair tightly with her fists. "Ahh, I'm doing it again! I can't even think!"

"Vanellope..." Ralph reached out to her but she flinched away. The action made something inside him ache.

"No. Stay away from me." She backed up a few paces. "All of you." A blue light shimmered around her and she glitched, disappearing.

"Vanellope!" Ralph cried.

Calhoun grabbed his shoulder "Hold on, soldier. Give her some space. She'll calm down."

Ralph nodded, staring longingly at the place Vanellope had been. The Fifteen minute alarm bell went off. "I guess we can't go after him today, after all."

They all went to their separate games. Ralph got about five minutes of fitful sleep before he got up for work.

**This was a crappy character, but I gave up on improving it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I actually really like this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, too! Tried to make it a bit longer for you guys!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero Twenty-One**

Day 5

Ralph spent the whole miserable day at work in Fix-It Felix Jr., thinking about what had transpired that morning. When it was finally closing time, Calhoun appeared.

"Any sign of Vanellope?" Felix asked as soon as she was close enough.

She shook her head. "None of her racers have seen her all day."

Ralph deflated, exhausted. He had't been able to rest for a long time, not that he could actually get to sleep with everything that was going on. He could tell, just by looking at them, that Felix and Calhoun were just as exhausted as he was.

"Why don't you two get some sleep?" He suggested wearily. "I'll go look for Vanellope."

When they started to protest that they needed to see that Vanellope was safe, too, that they needed to make a plan to stop Turbo, he answered. "We have time now. We're not out of the woods yet, but were not in such a rush any more. Vanellope comes first. Turbo can wait."

They went silent. He took that as a sign of their agreement and began to walk away. To the place he knew his kart racer would be.

Fifteen minutes later, he was standing in front of the Coca cola mountains. He walked through the invisible doorway that led to its heart.

And there she was. Curled up in a ball, much to close for his comfort to the fizzing lava-like soda, completely silent. He briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep.

He walked toward her. She heard him approach and stood up, keeping her back to him.

"Go _away_, Ralph."

"No, Vanellope." Ralph stated. He continued to walk closer. "You need to tell me what's going on."

She whirled around, eyes ablaze, but he didn't stop making his way toward her. "What's going on? It feels like I can't control myself. And I'm _tired_ of you guys treating me like I'm still a kid. Everyone's acting so weird around me, and nobody will tell me the truth." She stood up, hands curled into fists. "I have no idea what's happening! I'm strong, Ralph, I can handle it. I thought _you_ of all people would know that."

Ralph statement immediately brought guilt crashing down on him. He got closer to her. There was so much she still didn't understand. So much he hadn't told her. "We're just trying to keep you from getting hurt-"

"Well, I hate it." She turned her back to him. "It... makes me feel like the glitch again... Like nobody cares..."

"But, Vanellope, I care about you!" Ralph yelled, shocked.

Then she turned back around. "But not in the way I want you to!" She yelled back.

He backed up a few steps, having realized how close they'd gotten. "What are you talking about?"

"When I became an adult I thought... I hoped you'd start seeing me differently. The way I've seen you ever since I changed."

Ralph's heart sped up. "And how do you feel about me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Vanellope blushed, looking down at her hands. "I kind of like you, you duffus."

His mouth gaped. "Vanellope-"

"Don't say it. I know you don't feel the same way."

"But I do." Ralph stated, his voice conveying how true his words really were.

"Wha-" she looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "What?"

"I like you too." He gave a crooked smile, reaching forward to grab one of her hands with his own freakishly large one. Vanellope grinned back. Warmth spread through Ralph's chest, but his thoughts suddenly turned dark. "But, Vanellope, I'm a bad guy. What would people think-"

"Do you think I care? You're my hero, remember? Everybody else can just shove it." She squeezed his thumb because that's all her small hand could fit around. "All I care about is being with you, you know."

Ralph smiled because that's exactly the way he felt. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders and he felt happier than he had felt in a long time. Vanellope leaned forward to tell him something when her eyes went wide. Her body was suddenly shaking with a glitch. Terrible, terrible glitching that forced all the air from her lungs and her knees to become weak. She collapsed into Ralph, who caught her.

"Vanellope!" He yelped. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly, not letting him see her watering eyes. She didn't realize the sleeve of her infected arm had rolled up. Out of the corner of his eye, Ralph noticed something green.

"The virus..." Ralph looked down at her infected arm, realization dawning on him.

Vanellope squeaked and scrambled from his grip. She pulled down her sleeve and gripped it tightly in place.

"Vanellope." He growled. He pulled off her hand and lifted up the cloth. The white medical tape that had once surrounded her hand was gone. He could now clearly see that the virus had gone up to her elbow and past what he could see.

"It's spread." Ralph gasped, letting the clothing drop. He looked into her nervous eyes and demanded. "Vanellope, how far has it spread?"

But she didn't have to answer. He noticed then, at the collar of her hoodie, where the skin of her neck had started to turned green.

He gave her a small shake. "_Why_ didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry." She swallowed thickly. "And because there's nothing you can do to stop it anyways."

"But the software Doctor Eggman gave you-"

She shook her head. "Doesn't work. I only told you that so you'd stop trying to find a cure and start trying to find Turbo."

"Vanellope!" He cried. "Don't you realize how serious this virus is? Your code..."

"Finding Turbos more important. We can't let him win!"

_"But you'll die!"_

Her eyes grew hard. "If that's the price to destroy Turbo for good, I'm ready to pay it."

"But I'm not." Ralph whispered. "Where going to fix this. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Doctor Eggman."

**This is one of my favorite chapters. Finally, a confession! Too bad it had to be followed up with some pretty bad news... Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, look, I'm still alive! Sorry I've been M.I.A. guys. But now its spring break and I have time on my hands to update. Thanks, to all my reviewers and new favorites and followers! Support is the life blood of writers. Comments always make me want to write more. Plus, I got Wreck-It Ralph on dvd. It totally inspired me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. Disney does.**

**Chapter Number Twenty-Two**

Ralph sped through Game Central Station with Vanellope in his arms, her glitch getting increasingly worse as they went.

"_Ralph_." Vanellope wheezed, clutching his shirt tightly. "_It hurts."_

"Hang on kid." He pleaded, side stepping a few characters still milling about. "Were almost there. Just a little longer. Hey, come on, outta the way!"

"Ralph!" Said man barely glanced over his shoulder enough to notice Felix standing beside his wife, ahead of them, trying to flag him down. He left Calhoun and ran toward him. "Ralph wait up! Did you find- Jiminy, what's wrong with Vanellope?!"

"The virus." Ralph ground out. "We need to get to Dr. Eggmans."

"Wha-" Felix stuttered, nearly stopping. "Tammy!" The soldier jumped to attention and ran after them.

With her leading them, they made it to Sonics game in record time.

They rushed Vanellope to Eggman's home, looking as panicked as parents taking their newborn to the emergency room. The 'evil' scientist let them in willingly, ushering them into his living room. Felix and Calhoun stood by as Ralph laid Vanellope on the couch. Her glitch was acting up constantly now, coming in short attacks every few minutes. Ralph was kneeled beside her, holding her hand and trying to sooth her pain as he explained to his friends what had happened to Vanellope. He looked at Eggman desperately when Vanellope's glitching didn't show signs of stopping.

"Eggman, please." Ralph pleaded, looking, sounding, broken. He gripped Vanellope's hand even tighter. "I'm begging you. Help us find a cure."

"And I'm telling you Ralph, that I'm not sure that I can." Eggman took of his goggles, whipping them off on his shirt. "There's no safe means to solve this problem… And I don't trust Turbo any more than you do."

Calhoun eyed him intently. "There isn't anything?"

Eggman stopped fiddling with his glasses and stared ahead, as if trying to decide on something. "There is… something."

Vanellope perked up hopefully and croaked out, "Really?"

He held his head. "Yes. A cure of sorts."

"What are you playing at, Eggman?" Calhoun glared at him, suspicious. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"It's very dangerous." He sighed quietly as if the news saddened him. "That's why... It will completely wipe out that virus of yours but it has... Side effects."

Ralph looked at him closely, fists clenched. "We're willing to try anything."

"The antivirus is called the spyware removal program. It's not deployed easily by characters, especially in an arcade. And have to warn you that if you use it, there's a great risk you'll lose your memory."

Vanellope winced at a particularly nasty glitch."My memory? Like all of it?"

Eggman nodded. "It's a strong possibility. You may not even remember who you are, let alone your friends."

Ralph knew Vanellope's memory had been stolen from her before. It was a touchy subject, one he never wanted to have to repeat it. But if it meant saving her life... How could he decided something like that? He'd leave the decision up to her.

He glanced over at Vanellope and they shared a nervous glance. Hesitantly, she nodded.

Ralph looked back at Eggman. "Where can we find it?

"The only person I know of is Surge."

"Well that's just great." Calhoun huffed, flipping her hair back. "Your still in hot water with him after you went Wreck-It on Game Central Station. "

"Lets just go." Ralph groaned. He looked down at Vanellope, his expression softening. "Eggman, I have one more favor to ask of you."

**Hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it was short. haven't been able to make long chapters recently... weird. Anyways, leave a comment on what you think and I'll try to answer them next chapter! Thanks again for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you, my lovely reviewers! I love reviews! So I decided to update again today. As an Easter present to all you darling people. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer this time...**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero 23**

_Day 6- 6 a. m._

Vanellope trailed slowly behind Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun as they made their way toward Surge, who was interrogating to Packman in front of the entrance to Mr. Packman. Eggman had given her a type of sedative, something to keep her glitching at bay till they managed to find the cure. Surge saw them coming. Packman used his distraction to quietly slip away.

"Oh no." The Protector shook his head. He turned on his heel, starting to walk away. "Not today, Wreck-It."

Ralph rolled his eyes, following close behind him. "Look, Surge. I need some help."

Vanellope groaned, having only stopped to catch her breath, and scrambled after them with Felix and Calhoun following.

"Help?" Surge huffed. "I'm still cleaning up the mess you made the other day. Why should I help you?"

Ralph was not deterred. "We need the spyware removal program."

Surge looked surprized, but covered it up quickly with a glare. "Wreck-It, I have absolutely no idea what your talking about."

"We don't have time to mess around." Ralph yelled. "This is important."

"I don't care how important it is! It doesn't change the fact that I don't know what your-"

"This isn't about me." Ralph growled. He stepped in front of the smaller man, raised to his height so he could tower over him. Vanellope felt a surge of pride. "This is about Vanellope. If she doesn't get this soon, she'll die! Do you really want her death weighing on you conscious?"

Surge stopped short and Vanellope was grateful. He looked at her, and she stared back at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please." Ralph said again. "We're running out of time."

"Fine." Surge sighed. He gave them a curt nod, motioning them to move forward. "Follow me."

Briskly, he led them to the side of Game Central Station, in between blank and blank games. He place his hand in the wall, there was a small spark of light, then invisible door slid open into a hallway at his touch. He ushered them through, then continued to lead them down the hallway.

Vanellope lagged behind, finding it difficult to keep up with their quick pace. Ralph stayed in between her and Surge, wanting to get to the cure as soon as possible but still trying to keep an eye out for her. He offered to carry her but she refused, tired of being waited on so much the last few days.

"This is a very sensitive matter." Surge stated to them as they walked. "This program is not usually used on arcade games so we only have a few. Their always kept in a secure location-"

He was interrupted by a distant boom and they all halted.

"What was that?" Vanellope panted.

An alarm started to wail loudly and Vanellope covered her ears. Surge's eyes went wide. "The program!"

He took off down the hallway and they ran after him. Vanellope staggered after them, wheezing when she tried to run. Surge stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, hurriedly typing in a pass code on the key pad on the wall.

The door slid open just as Vanellope arrived. Smoke streamed out in a black column. The group pushed their way, coughing, through the smoke. The smoke died down.

"No." Felix gasped.

Selves, that had obviously been holding the program, were steaming. Metal, the remains, was scattered on the ground and imbedded in the walls.

"It's gone." Surge whispered. "Everything... I have to go tell my supervisor." And he vanished in a flash of light.

Her hope fading, Vanellope glanced around while trying to regain her breath, taking in all the destructions. Her eyes turned round when they shifted toward the door.

"Ralph," she tugged on his arm. "Look."

Along the wall above the door, in what looked like motor oil, was what looked like a crude drawing of Ralph. Beneath it was a message.

**Meet me alone or no cure. Racer castle, 11 tomorrow.**

_Day 6. 9:20 a. m._

"I'm gonna kill that virus!" Ralph yelled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"We have no choice, now." Calhoun growled out, having to scream over the alarm. "We should do what we should've done in the first place, go after Turbo!"

"You know we had to take care of Vanellope first." Ralph fired back. "But you don't care do you? You'd just say it was collateral damage!"

"Of all the nerve-That's it! You want to dance, Pig man?" The Sargent pulled out her gun. "Cuz I'll bring it!"

"Now lets just calm down." Felix held up his hands. But he was barely heard. "What we need to do is make a plan."

Vanellope's head was starting to pound from all the yelling. The alarm was still blaring. She grabbed hold of Ralph's arm again. "Ralph."

He turned toward her.

Vanellope suddenly felt dizzy. Her hearing started to fade. Ralph was staring at her concern. She saw him mouth her name, but it took a few minutes for the sound to reach her, and when it did it resounded in her head like an echo.

She looked down at her hand, which glowed blue and separated into a line of ones and zeroes. She looked back up. Everyone was no staring at her with wide eyes. She felt so tired; darkness crept into the corners of her vision. Distantly, she heard someone call her name.

The floor was hurtling toward her. Then she was lying on the ground. Her vision went black.

**Did you know it's illegal to give a possum a perm? I mean, what? Haha okay, I couldn't resist quoting psych. It's just so freaking hilarious... Okay peeps, drop me a review. Review equal a happy writer. Happy writer equals more chapter. I'll let you do the math.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Last chapter for a little while, since I'm going on a trip...**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Twenty-four**

_Day\ 6- 2 p. m. 10 hours left._

Thank code it was Sunday and the arcade was closed. Or else Fix-It Felix Jr.'s, Heroes Duty, Sonic, and Sugar Rush would be put on an out of order status and scheduled for unplugging. Some of the most essential characters were absent from their games.

Ralph had run Vanellope to the closest safe place they knew, her Castle in Sugar Rush, as soon as she had fainted. Felix and Calhoun ran to fetch Doctor Eggman. Even so, it took them a full hour to travel all that way to get him there after hurriedly explaining what had happened.

The doctor gently forced Ralph to leave Vanellope's room so he could assess the racers situation, find a new way to help slow the virus. And when he wouldn't leave, he acquired Calhoun's assistance in dragging the lug out. The Cotton candy nurse stayed behind to assist him. Ralph and the others were forced into waited again in that cursed throne room for another two hours.

"Why does the candy get to stay and I don't?" Ralph muttered to himself, suppressing a groan. What was taking them so long?

As soon as that thought drifted across his mind, he heard footsteps coming from the hallway up to Vanellope's room. Eggman stepped back into the room. He walked over to the couch, heaving a great sigh when he sat down. "She's resting."

Ralph leaned forward in his chair. "The virus?"

"It's even worse than I thought." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's surprising that the sedative I gave her stopped her attacks for as long as it did... I don't know how that child was even walking with how bad she is. If I'd have realized-"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Based on my observation of the damaging to her code... It's spreading then I first estimated. I'd say," he looked away. "She has until midnight tonight."

Ralph griped his head tightly. This wasn't happing. _This wasn't happing!_

He jumped up, pacing in front of Calhoun, Felix, and Eggman. He was angry, sleep deprived, desperate. Naturally irrational.

Ralph cracked his knuckles. "I'm going after Turbo."

_Day six. 6:20 p. m._

"Ralph he'll be expecting you." Felix pleaded. "Vanellopes friend didnt notice him on accident. Turbo can only be found when he wants to be found. This is a trap."

"What chose do I have, Felix?" Ralph said. "Vanellope is in real danger here. Shes going to die..." His jaw stiffened. "I'm not going to let that happen. Or best hope now is getting the antidote from Turbo. And once I get it, I'm gonna make him feel sorry he ever dared mess with us."

"Wreck-It, lets use sense here." Calhoun stood up beside him, wagging a finger at him. "That soft underbelly of yours is so plainly exposed. Turbo knows your weaknesses and he'll use them against you. He's doing it right now! Felix and I are coming with you."

Ralph's eyes widened. "No. If he sees anyone else but me, he'll smash the antidote!"

"Listen soldier, I haven't been programmed with military stealth just for show-"

"No, Calhoun! We can't take that chance. We can't..." He

Felix placed a hand on the big mans arm. "Ralph..."

Ralph shook his head, eyes closed. "I understand that you guys want to help... and I appreciate that, I really do. But the only way you can help me right now is by staying here with Vanellope, making sure she's safe. Your the only ones I trust with the job."

"Alright soldier." Calhoun stated, voice in characteristically soft. She raised up and cocked her gun. "If any ones even glances at our girl funny, I'll put a bullet through there head."

Ralph sighed in relief, grateful to his friends. "Thank you." He stared longingly at the staircase that led to Vanellope and took a deep breath. "If the kid wakes up, don't tell her where I went." Ralph made a move to leave.

Doctor Eggman jumped up, caught his shoulder. "Wait. There may be another way."

**Look for me on deviant art at Kennabean! There's picture's for the story! Leave comments on what you think! And again thank you everyone who supported me so far. You guys rock! Until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello** **peeps! The nextchapter is here and were nearing the end of this story... Kinda sad now that I think about it. Only a few chapters left! So thanks for the continual support guys! Now for my (long overdue) replies to comments:**

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: Im glad your liking it and thanks for the well wishes! You've been a great regular reviewer so thank you for your support!**

**murdrax: thank you!**

**MarcelineXMarshallLee582: Gotta say, I loved your review! Sorry it Took so long to reply, but I just wanted to say thank you and keep reading. **

**Stephanie (Guest): Just wanted to say thank you for your review! I love your enthusiasm. I'm glad you finally saw the movie because its awesome, and thank you for the motivational words!**

_7 pm- 5 hours left. _

"Ralph, I may be able to come up with a cure." Eggman explained. "I know most of the root elements of the system. If I can just get some- ah, yes! Bill!" Sour Bill slouched into the room. "Fetch me a large pot and my chemical set, pronto. Ralph, I'll do everything in my power to make a cure before its too late."

But Ralph was shaking his head. "I can't let Turbo get away. I appreciate you help, Eggman, but I'm still going. Work on the cure while I'm gone. I'll try to get it from the other end."

"But Ralph..." Felix started, but his wife placed a hand on his shoulder, silencing him.

Ralph shook his head. "Felix I appreciate your concern, but what if Eggman doesn't get finished in time? I couldn't- I **can't** risk it. If Turbo wants me, he's gonna get me." His eyes turned to steel. "And I'm gonna make sure he regrets it."

"Ralph, no!" They all turned in surprise at the sound of Vanellope's voice. The princess charged into the room, somewhat shakily, with teary eyes and launched herself into Ralph's arms. "You can't go. He'll kill you!"

Ralph stood frozen. Then he rapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without hurting her, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes, he pulled her away gently so he could look her in the eye. "Hey, come on. Don't you trust me kid? I can take him down.

"I don't doubt that you could pulverize him. But he knows your weakness, Ralph! If he threatens me I know you'll agree to anything. You can't do it Ralph. Don't do it! Please!"

He looked into her wide, pleading hazel eyes and almost relented. "I'm sorry, Vanellope. I can't lose you. I'm going."

He gently handed her over to Calhoun. "Look after her, will you? If I don't come back, make sure to do everything to find a cure."

Calhoun seemed shocked. Then she straightened, looking him dead in the eye and saluting him. "You can count on us, Wreck-It. Good luck, soldier."

"Be careful, Ralph." Felix whispered.

Ralph nodded and smiled. Then he turned toward the door. Turbo was is a crap load of trouble.

It was 10 p. m. 2 hours left.

**Comments! Comments, please. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review, and goodnight!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'd say this is the... Maybe second to last chapter. I don't know. The last one is probably going to be über long, that's for sure. So enjoy this chapter peeps!**

**Wreck-Ralph is not mine. It belongs to Disney. **

**Chapter Número Twenty-Six **

_11 p. m. 1 hour left. _

"Yo, Sarge." Vanellope croaked quietly from her bed.

Standing guard by the door, Calhoun was slightly surprised, previously thinking she had been asleep."Hmm?"

Vanellope squirmed under her sheets slightly, blinking her eyes in a sleeply fashion. She gave a hiccupy glitch. "Could you get me some water?"

The older woman crossed her arms. "What do I look like, your butler?"

"Please?"

Calhoun sighed, looking at the young woman gently. "Fine. I'll be right back." And she left the room.

As soon as she was gone, Vanellope threw off her covers. She ran to the door, opening it slightly, and caught a glimpse of Calhoun disappearing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Vanellope went out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind her. She didn't have much time. Looking around, she started off in the opposite direction Calhoun had gone, toward the garage. She stumbled twice and nearly glitched through the wall, but caught herself every time. Once there, she picked out her most silent kart. It was made mostly out of cookie dough and rode soothly and silently down the track.

She opened the garage door and got in her kart. She poked her nose out. All clear. Then she gunned the engine, taking off at lightning speed toward the racers castle.

_Meanwhile, with Ralph..._

The castle was big. Its seemed the area of land it rested on was darkened, its grass dead and the sky around it a darker shade then that surrounding it. Cautiously, Ralph opened the large doors, walking into the silent castle.

The entrance opened up into a tiled throne room, surrounded decoratively by elaborate stone pillars. It was completely empty, no signs of Turbo.

"Great." Ralph mumbled to himself. "He said to meet in the castle. He never said where in the castle. How am I supposed to find him in a place this size?"

"Your early Ralph." A booming voice echoed from every corridor, surrounding him. "I hope you don't think that will improve you situation."

Ralph whirled around, trying to find the source of the source of the voice. Trying to find Turbo. "Show yourself coward!"

"How's the little Princess?" Turbo crackled unanimously.

Ralph slammed his fist into a pillar. Cracks spread up it and to the ceiling like a disease.

"Judging by the look in your face, not well." Turbo said, his voice now directly behind him.

Ralph turned toward it, finally seeing the virus. He had changed drastically. He was full sized, nearly as tall as Ralph, covered in armor made of Cybug scales. His pale skin gleamed from under his racing helmet and his yellow eyes stared eerily out at him.

Ralph swallowed thickly. "Haven't you done enough to her?"

"No." Turbo sneered. "She's the reason I'm here. And you, of course. But with how close you two are I figured why not take out two birds with one stone?"

"What do you want?"

Turbo pulled out a vial, gleaming a pale green light. Ralph's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the cure. "Power." He glanced up at Ralph. "For instance. With this vial I hold power over Vanellopes life. If I so choose," he let the container slip halfway through his fingers and Ralph inhaled sharply. "I could end it right now."

He glared at the wrecker pointedly. "But I could also spare it. Give up the girl to me, Wreck-It."

Ralph shook his head. "Fat chance."

Turbo seemed only slightly miffed at the refusal. "It's true she won't be with you anymore, but she'll still be alive. Unfortunately, I can tell you are unwilling so I'll give you one last option. Leave the Arcade. I don't care how you do it, as long as you never come your game and I'll give you the cure."

"And leave Vanellope defenseless, while putting Fix-It Felix out of order?" Ralph shouted. "_Never_!"

Turbo growled. He tossed the vail onto the ground, smashing it under his armored foot. He moved so quickly, Ralph didn't have a chance to react until it was to late.

"**No**!" Ralph shouted. He glared at Turbo, his heart hammering in his chest with rage. "Your going to pay for that..."

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of you lovely people who have been following this story from the very beginning! And those who leave comments, all of you guys are amazing! And those of you that don't... shame. Leave a comment. It motivates me to continue writing and I like to be motivated** ?.


	27. Chapter 27

**I Just want to welcome all my new followers! Welcome! Yah, I was sick today, so I decided to go ahead and upload the chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Look at the end of the page for I have questions for you people.**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph**

**Chapter Numero Twenty-Seven**

_11:15 p. m. 45 minutes left._

_Back at Sugar Rush with Calhoun._

When Calhoun came down stairs, she found Felix and Doctor Eggman standing above a boiling pot on top of the stove. Both characters were jumping around enthusiastically and Eggman was yelling. "I've made it! I've made it!"

"Why are you two monkeys in such a tizzy?" She demanded. They turned to her, looking beyond thrilled.

"He made a cure, Tammy!" Felix exclaimed and her eyes widened in shock. He held up a vial of green liquid. "We have a cure!"

"Vanellope is going to be alright?" She asked, hardly believing it.

Eggman nodded his head. "Yes!"

Calhoun squealed, caught herself, then covered it with a cough. "Just in time, too. You were cutting it kind of close, Doctor. We need to get this to the kid immediately and go help Ralph!"

They hurried up to the princesses room, Eggman holding the vail. Felix threw open the door. "Vanellope! Vanellope, we have great news-"

They all stopped dead. The bed was empty. Vanellope was no where in sight.

"She's gone!" Eggman exclaimed.

"But I was just up here! She asked me to get her a glass of water." Calhoun muttered. "That little skunk tricked me." Then she smiled slightly. "Crafty. It seems I've rubbed off on her."

Eggman shook his head. "She must have slipped out while you were gone."

"The castle!" Felix yelped. "She's going after Ralph and Turbo. We have to stop her!"

Eggman wrapped up the vial and put it in his brest pocket. He brought out a pocket watch. "We only have thirty minutes left until midnight!"

"Then lets get cracking, ladies." Calhoun growled. "We've got a princess to save."

_Meanwhile, with Ralph..._

Ralph charged at Turbo, feet pounding on the floor. Turbo easily rolled away from his advance and swung his leg out, not entirely getting the results he was hoping for when Ralph only stumbled. Ralph down at him, gripping him by the arms and lifting him into the air.

"Not so tough now, huh Turbo?" Ralph's grip tightened, denting Turbo's armor. "Still recovering from the upgrade I see."

Turbo didn't cringe in pain. He smiled. Ralph had only a second to feel uneasy before searing pain spread through his chest. He was thrown back, releasing Turbo, and falling to the floor. The pain faded slowly and he stared up at Turbo, panting.

Ralph grabbed his chest. "**What the**-"

"Oh, Ralph." Turbo crackled. His glove, that had previously seemed normal, sparked with electricity. "You _greatly_ underestimate me."

**Okay, comments, comments, comments! Thanks to every one who commented last time, I enjoyed your reviews! Now for the questions.**

**Will Calhoun, Felix, and Dr, Eggman get to Vanellope in time? What are your predictions for the story? Do you think Vanellope will be cured? And if so, will she still be an adult? What can do to stop Turbo? Do you like when I respond to your comments? Do you guys have any questions for me? Post responses in comments or PM me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow, this chapter a long one! Well, for me at least. Thanks for all the comments, everyone! First, a few replies. Then I'll let you get on with reading the chapter!**

**Witch Knight Daisy: Thank you for sharing your insights! I really enjoyed it. As you'll see in this chapter, you were right about a few of your predictions. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Iluvvanellopevonschweetz: I'm glad you found this story on DA as well, and that you like this story! Thank you for taking the time to answer the questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**XXPay4XtraShippingsXX: I just wanted to say thanks for reading the story. I always love reading your reviews, they're so motivating!**

**And thank murdrax, rangers123, Berserkeroo, Sa-shame8910, and azndragon767 for your reviews also.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

**Chapter Numero Twenty-Eight**

Ralph scrambled to his feet, glancing warily at Turbo's glove. He'd be avoiding that at all costs. Before Turbo had the chance to prepare, Ralp made a run at him, swing a fist. Turbo barely avoided the hit and Ralph swung his other fist at him. This time he caught him, knocking him off his feet with the force of the blow. He grabbed Turbo by his upper arms so he couldn't use his glove.

Turbo wriggled in his grip, getting his arm loose and shoving the sharp edge of his armored elbow into Ralph's shoulder. Ralph cried out in pain, grabbing his bleeding shoulder. Turbo used the opportunity to knee him in the side and Ralph fell to one knee.

Ralph slammed his hand to the ground in frustration. This battle was getting old, fast.

He seemed to obtain great satisfaction from his annoyance, and laughed. "

Ralph ground his teeth, moving forward. "That's it!"

Ralph charged forward, fists raised, when he heard a voice call his name.

"Ralph!" Vanellope yelled, rushing, and nearly tumbling, into the room.

Ralph stopped dead. His breath caught in his throat as Turbo began to crackle. "Vanellope!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Turbo used Ralph's distraction to his advantage and thrust his sparkling glove into his rivals stomach. Ralph was thrown across the room, crashing into the wall and landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"No!" Vanellope cried, stumbling forward. She swung a fist at Turbo, but he caught it easily.

"Vanellope." The false king laughed. He pushed her wrist into an unnatural position and she yelped. "How nice of you to join us."

He grabbed the back of her neck tightly and she was too weak to fight him. Electricity sparked all around her and she screamed. She glitched vehemently and he released his hold, letting her silently crumple to the ground.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph howled. He drug himself to his feet, stumbled a few paces, then collapsed to the ground. Desperately, he hoisted himself up with his good arm, trying to get to Vanellope's side.

"Hold on," Turbo grabbed him before he could reach her, clawed hands latching onto his legs and dragging him to floor. "I'm not finished with you yet." He shoved his hand down hard on Ralph's bad shoulder to hold him down, sending electricity shooting through his open wound, and the 'villain' howled in pain.

Turbo smiled smugly down at him. Ralph wanted nothing more than to wreck his stupid face.

"How's it feel to be the hero now?" Turbo sneered. "You couldn't even defeat the villain," he looked back over his shoulder to where Vanellope lay, motionless. "And it seems you couldn't save your little friend after all..."

Ralph squirmed, wheezing from the pain, and felt something in himself break. Vanellope...? But, no. The electricity couldn't have killed her. It just couldn't. Could it? He strained to look over at the princess only to find her completely and heartrendingly still, her chest not even rising and falling in breath.

"Now you know what it feels like to have everything you care about ripped away. To feel how I've felt." He raised his gloved hand, crackling with electricity. "Now we've both lost."

Ralph closed his eyes, preparing for pain. Pain that, no matter how much it hurt, would be a relief at the moment because it couldn't come close to the feeling of his heart breaking. But the pain never came and instead he heard a loud 'Thu-wam!'. His eyes flew open.

Turbo stood, frozen, eyes wide in shock. Then, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind him stood Vanellope, panting, holding a large piece of broken candy. "Nope. Just you."

"Kid?" He sat up, nearly sobbing with relief. "Your alive!"

She smiled but it faded when her body jerked with a glitch, distorting her coding. She moaned, grabbing her head, and fell to the floor beside him.

"Vanellope!" He cried. The pain in his shoulder protesting, he forced his aching body to scoot over to her. He cradled her convulsing body in his arms, panic wrenching at his heart again. Why did she have to feel so fragile? "No! Hold on... Stay with me!"

Her body shook, spreading apart to form only ones and zeros, then formed together again. With a shock, he realized she suddenly wasn't an adult any more. She was back to how he used to see her, in her little girl body again.

Startled, she scrambled away from him. "What's go on?" She stared down at herself in a mixture of shock and pain. "The- the virus! What's happening?!"

Ralph shook his head, eyes wide. Before he could say anything she was squirming on the ground, screaming, her glitches so bad they looked like flashes of lightning.

"No!" Ralph yelled. He tried to grab hold, tried to do anything to make it stop, but she pushed his hands away. His nails dug into his palm. "Hold on, kid. Hold still. Just hang in there a little longer."

"To late." She gasped out, her voice sounding like static. "No more time. Look."

Ralph looked away from her for a split second to look at the clock and, sure enough, she was right. It was 10 till 12. Cursing himself inwardly, Ralph looked at the racer, only to nearly have a heart attack when he saw her eyes closing.

"No." He shook her and her eyes flew back open with a glitch. "Stay with me, Van. You can't go to sleep."

"Ralph..." She grimaced, her form taking shape of her older self again. "It hurts."

"You have to fight it!"

She looked into his eyes and whimpered out. "I can't."

Ralph felt sick. He couldn't bear to lose her. He wouldn't.

"Come on, please!" he begged, gripping the concrete floor because it was the only thing he could do. "Don't let the virus win. Your too stubborn to let this break you."

She glitched back to younger self. She glanced pleadingly at him, looking pale and worn. "Ralph... It's okay..."

His eyes were stinging. "Please..."

She looked at him a second more before her face contorted in pain. She writhered on the ground, changing back into her grownup form then suddenly lay still. No longer glitching. No longer breathing.

He leaned forward to touch her shoulder, dread making it's way to his heart. "Kid? Hey... Kid. Get up. Vanellope?"

Frantically, he checked her pulse. He put a hand to her mouth checking for air, and his ear to her chest, checking for a heart beat. There was nothing.

And then he was screaming- screaming bloody murder. He didn't even realize because of the pain, oh the pain. Worse than anything he'd felt in his entire life; worse than the worry and the doubt he'd ever felt about her because she was _gone_. She knew he had feelings for her and he **finally** figured out she had feelings for him and now... Now she was dead. He picked up her body, cradling it in his arms tightly.

"Ralph!"

He looked down at the limp body in his arms, but the call wasn't from Vanellope, like he so desperately longed it to be. Ralph glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Calhoun, Felix, and Eggman run threw the door at top speed, all of them looking anxious.

Seeing Vanellope, Felix skidded to a halt. "Jimniny..."

"Quick Eggman," Calhoun yelled. "Give her the antidote!

"It's too late." Ralph stated as Eggman rushed toward and kneeled beside them, taken the fallen president out of Ralph's numb hands. The doctor then proceeded to tilt Vanellope's head back, poring the antidote into her open mouth.

Ralph watched, clenching and unclenching his fists. He glanced at the clock, just as it struck twelve o'clock. "She's- she's gone."

"No!" Felix exclaimed. Calhoun threw her gun to the ground, shaking her head.

Ralph couldn't bear to look at them. His eyes landed on Turbo; unconscious, unaware, unable to defend himself. His eyes darkened. He stood up. His mind clouded with pain and grief he came to a decision: that virus was going to pay.

He walked over to their fallen foe, flexing his fingers. When he stood above him he didn't hesitate but raised his hands above his head, clenching them as tightly as he possibly could.

"Ralph," Felix spoke from behind him, his voice trembling. "What are you doing?"

"He needs to pay, Felix." He stated. "A life for a life."

"Ralph, no!" Felix appeared beside him, eyes swollen and red. "Turbo did a terrible thing, taking... taking Vanny away from us, but this is still wrong!"

"What's wrong about it, Felix?" Ralph shouted. "He killed our friend! Does that even matter to you? He deserves to die."

"Of course I care about Vanellope." Felix stomped his foot, seeming offended. "But, gosh darnnit, I care about you too! I don't want you to end up like Turbo. Letting your pain control you would be your first step down that path. It's still wrong to take a life, even Turbos, even if he deserves it. Yes, he needs to be deleted, but it will all happen in due time. We need to give him to the proper authorities and let them figure things out."

"But, Felix," Ralph lowered his arms slowly, eyes downcast and despondent. "He took _Vanellope_."

Felix moved closer, putting a comforting, albeit shaking, hand on his arm. "It's going to be alright, brother."

Ralph's arms dropped completely. "Alright. Lets go."

Calhoun said nothing, just mechanically walked toward Turbo and picked him up none to gently. Ralph walked shakily over to Dr, Eggman and Vanellope, holding out his arms. "Come on, Doc. I'll take her."

"Wait." Eggman looked up at him, giving his a jolt. There was hope in his eyes. "Somethings happening. She's responding."

Ralph hardly dared to breathe. If Eggman was saying what he thought he was saying...

Felix and Calhoun standing close behind him now, Ralph breathlessly asked. "What, Eggman? What's happening?"

Eggman smiled wide, proud. "The antidote. It's working!"

Ralph fell to his knees, taking the princess back into his arms, comforted by the feel of her breathing. He watched her closely, anxiously, needing to know she was okay for himself. Vanellope moved slightly, drawing in a sharp breath, eyes flying open. Slowly, she turned her head to look at Ralph, looking confused. Then Eggman's warning about the antidote rang through his mind, sending a shiver down his spine.

_"You could lose your memory."_

"Vanellope?" He asked, praying she remembered her life, remembered him.

She locked eyes with him. "Ralph?"

He let out a relieved half sob, pulling her into a tight hug. "Vanellope!" Behind them, Felix and Calhoun were shouting for joy, exhilarated their friend had returned to them from the dead. "Oh, thank Arcade!"

Vanellope snuggled into his shirt. "Are you okay?" She mumbled.

"You asking me if I'm okay?" Ralph exclaimed lightly, pulling her away so he could look at her. "Your the one who almost died!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not the one with a big hole in my shoulder, Stinkbrain."

"I'm okay, Van." He sighed. His adrenialine was finally starting to ware off and the pain was becoming more apparent. Fortunately, he was too happy and relieved to care. He smiled gently down at the girl in his arms. "It doesn't mater. I'm more worried about _you_. Everything else can wait till later."

"Just a minute, brother." Felix objected, grinning. He twirled his golden hammer between his fingers. "I believe I've got something that can help."

**Fixed the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is most likely the last one, which makes me both happy and sad. Thanks go out to all my follower, favoriters, and commentors! The support is great :) Now comment some more and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTICE: I updated the end of the last chapter, so go and read that before reading this!**

**Well, here it is guys, the last chapter. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this. It's so, so difficult to write an ending, I had no idea what I was getting into. I really wanted to make it a good ending, too, because you guys are awesome and you deserve it! Thanks so much, guys. Another reason this took so long was because I'm kind of sad for this story to end. It saddens and excites me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave a comment, please, and let me know what you think. **

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph. **

**Chapter Numero Twenty-Nine **

Turbo's trial ending up being held in Game Central Station. The benches were pushed together to form seats for the spectators and jury and a podium was set up for Sonic, who was to act as judge. Every hero from every arcade game, including Felix and Calhoun, was present, representing the jury in the trail. Vanellope and Ralph sat among the spectators, along with everyone else in the arcade. They were both in tip-top shape thanks to Felix's magic hammer. Turbo sat in a chair before the podium, destructive armor removed and his hands bound before him.

"Turbo." Sonic declared from his seat. "You have been charged with game jumping, the unplugging of your game and another, the destruction and almost downfall of Sugar Rush, the attempt to delete another characters code, and the attempted overtaking of the entire Arcade. How do you plead?"

Turbo didn't even blink. "Guilty."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "The defendant pleads guilty. The jury will debate this time. Is there anything you would like to say in your defense, Turbo?"

Turbo said nothing. His yellow eyes stared coldly out at the crowd as an insidious grin twisted his face.

Sonic shifted in his seat, looking agitated. "Aren't you repentant for your crimes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Turbo crackled. "I'm sorry for not deleting that pathetic glitches code while I had the chance."

Vanellope felt Ralph tense up beside her. She leaned against him, patting his arm reassuringly. "Don't waste your energy, Stinkbrain. He can't hurt us where he's going."

The crowd of heroes debated among themselves from the jury benches, but Turbo's fate was obvious. A few seconds later, Sonic was handed a letter. Calling for order, he opened the note and read it. "The jury has found the defendant guilty. Punishment for these crimes is deletion, sentence will be carried out immediately." The javelin struck the podium, signaling the end of the trail.

The bailiffs, two characters from Mortal Combat, yanked Turbo to his feet and marched him forward. His yellow eyes scanned the crowd, landing on Ralph and Vanellope just as he was passing their seats. He abruptly stopped before them, making his guards stumble.

"Move it, Turbo." His guard gave his a push to tell him to keep moving, but Turbo wouldn't move. The villain leaned forward and Ralph growled a low warning, slowly rising to his feet.

"I'll always be with you... ." Turbo sneered, grinning. He ignored Ralph, zeroing in on the young woman. "You'll never get rid of me, _Glitch-_"

"Go jump into the Nesquick Pit, **barf breath**!" Vanellope yelled, standing up. "You can't hurt me anymore!"

Turbo jerked in his restraints, nearly getting ahold of Vanellope's long hair and scaring the wits out of the wrecker beside her. The guards managed to hold him back, but just barely.

Ralph pushed Vanellope behind himself, blocking her from the viruses view. "Get away from her you-"

Vanellope grabbed his hand and the guards drug Turbo off down the station. The president poked out from behind Ralph to wave mockingly at him. "Have fun getting deleted!"

Turbo and his guards disappeared from view. Ralph exhaled loudly, tightening his hold on her hand. "I'm glad that's finally over."

"Come on, Ralphie boy." Vanellope laughed. "Lets ditch this popsicle stand."

* * *

_At Fix-It Felix Jr._

"Sonic called." Felix said cheerfully, reentering the rec room, a new one outside of the Nicelander apartment complex that had been built to accommodate Ralph. Their little group had gathered to celebrate. "He witnessed the deletion himself and said it was successful. We won't be having trouble from Turbo ever again."

Felix sat down on the arm of his wife's seat. Calhoun shook her head, grinning. "I only wish I coulda seen that jerks face when he fried."

"Lets just be happy he's gone, sugar lumps." Felix encouraged her. He nodded to Vanellope who sat across from them on the couch with Ralph.

Vanellope sighed happily, fondly playing with the frayed ends of Ralph's shirt.

Ralph leaned down to whisper so only she could hear. "I'm just that your safe with me, princess."

She laughed, smiling. "How many times do I gotta tell you I'm a president, Admiral Underpants?"

Vanellope defending her title was like a good omen to Ralph. Thanking Arcade silently, he realized that Vanellope was finally acting like her happy, energetic self again. Things were finally getting back to normal and it couldn't have made him happier.

So, bowing his head in fake humility, he replied. "My most greatest of apologies, my Royal Guttersnipe! It seems to slip my mind every time I see you." His hand brushed her face, sliding her dark hair behind an ear.

She caught his hand, her eyes betraying her attempt to mockingly scolding him. "Guess I'll just have to stick around until you get it right, huh?"

Ralph grinned, leaning toward her and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Then I have a feeling you'll be around for a long, long time, Princess Fart-feather."

Vanellope laughed again, nuzzling his nose. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Stinkbrain."

The End.

**Well, sniff, that's the end folks. Yes, Sonic has a law degree. Don't ask. So how'd you like it? Thanks to the Followers, people who favorited this story, and especially those who commented! You guys have been a great encouragement throughout this entire process. Any ideas on what I should write next? More RalphXOlder!Vanellope perhaps?!**


End file.
